Susan's Story
by SailorKMoonie
Summary: REVISED! Set after Prince Caspian. Movie verse. Peter and Susan are transported back to Narnia, only a week after their return. Narnia needs their help and they need to learn their final lesson. SusPian & PeterOC
1. Chapter 1

Alright. I'm back. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm going to try to make this SusPian (the name stuck btw) a little longer. It'll deal a lot with Susan and her disbelief of Narnia. I first want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed my other SusPian fic; A Feeling was the first fanfiction I got a lot of great feedback from, so again thanks. And I also want to thank those who've also been writing other SusPian fics. I enjoy them very much and they give me a lot of inspiration.

A side note..I recently discovered that C.S. Lewis was planning on writing more about Susan, once stating to a fan that "Susan's story was not done yet.." but he died before he got the chance to write it. So I wish to take back what I said earlier about him being sexist and all that. (although it probably would have still been disappointing considering he probably wouldn't have done a SusPian) lol.

Summary-- Susan has returned to Narnia; alone this time. With her old and new friend's guidance, can she learn to believe in the mystical land?

Disclaimer-- I do not own the characters and/or places of Narnia.

Susan's Story

"It is time to right what is wrong" said the Great Lion.

* * *

(thunk) The arrow slammed into the target dead-center. Susan smirked. It was nice to know she still had some memory of her dreams. She knocked another arrow into the bow and drew back. Taking aim, she let the arrow fly to its mark; buried next to the first arrow. From this distance it would seem as if it was just one arrow jutting from the target. Susan began to reach for another arrow when a voice called to her.

"Susan!" Lucy called. "I thought I'd find you here."

The archery fields were set on campus grounds, next to a small wooded area. The distance was intended so that no stray arrows hit any innocent bystanders. It was a quiet place to think for Susan. The Girls Academy that Susan and Lucy attended was their home for the next 9 months. And although they enjoyed being with friends, the endless gossip and teen drama often got tiring for the Queens of Narnia who were past such things. Summer vacation was over and the leaves were beginning to change color. Soon it would be winter, the Pevensie's least favorite season. Susan was dressed in coat and scarf, her hair was tied back in a braid. Her hands were red from the cold and from the use of a bow.

Lucy ran over the dirt path toward her sister. The practice field was set over a hill so the accent often left the climber slightly out of breath. The tiny clouds of steam that hovered around her mouth were a sign that the season was definitely changing. Lucy was dressed in a long coat with a hat, her hair also pulled into a braid. "Keeping in practice I see." Lucy smiled with a small laugh.

Susan sighed. "For what?" she huffed. "Don't you remember Lucy?" she knocked the arrow into the bow and took aim. "Aslan said I can never go back to Narnia again." She let the arrow loose and it 'thunked' into the target, a foot from the center.

"Well yes, but-" Lucy frowned.

"But nothing!" Susan scolded. "You get to go back and see hi- everyone." She corrected herself. "And I will stay here for the rest of my life." Taking the last arrow, she aimed and fired, only getting the edge of the middle circle. "Such is life; Narnia is nothing but fantasy, a dream." The tears that fell from her eyes were hidden as she quickly walked over to the target. The wind blew across the field and the dark brown color of the leaves only reminded her more of what she had left behind in her dreams. His eyes haunted her.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist and for a fleeting half-second she dared to hope it was him; but then quickly realized that it was only Lucy giving her a hug from behind her. Lucy had obviously sensed her pain and was trying to console her. In a small way it did, but Susan was not the optimistic young girl anymore, she had finally reached the stage of life in which one must accept reality. _And you know what? _She thought. _It sucks. _Smiling she hugged Lucy back. "Sorry for snapping at you Luce. Guess I just miss it." She gave a wet laugh. "It sure was more interesting than here, huh?"

Lucy's widened. "Oh I forgot! The reason I came here to find you! Peter got into another fight! Caitlin told me."

Susan rolled her eyes and sighed. Any more fights and she knew Peter would be getting a one-way ticket back home. Apparently the trip to Narnia had only worsened his attitude toward his fellow students. "Alright, let me get my stuff and I'll meet you at the gate." With that Susan gave her a quick hug and let go to walk back over to the archery target. She tugged the arrows out, counted them and put them back in their tube with the, now, unstrung bow. She slung it over her shoulder and reached toward her bag.

**Susan…..Come back….**

Susan whipped her head up. That lithe tone was so familiar to her ears. So many times she had imagined his voice in her ear, but they had all been that, imaginings. Yet this time, it was so real, she could have sworn he was just beyond the trees. It was so tempting to run toward the woods to see where the voice led. _No_ she thought _I have to move on. _With that thought she set her shoulders, got her bag and trotted down the hill to the front gate of the school.

"I'm sorry Caspian."

Telmarine Castle

King Caspian X stood amidst the ruins of Cair Paravel. His eyes told him where he stood was once a great hall. War and time had done its work on this once beautiful place. A year had passed in his land since the Narnian Revolutiion. And Caspian was as proud as he could be of his new kingdom. Although some Telmarines were…upset….about the recent events; King Caspian easily kept them in line and saw that the native Narnians were treated well.

As he stood among the ruins, he remembered the time of the battle against his uncle. He grinned at Reepicheep's honor and Edmund's sarcasm; Lucy's faithfulness and Trumpkin's pessimism; Peter's stubbornness and Susan's….._Susan. _he thought. One word could not sum up the beautiful Queen of Old. She was brave and kind; clever and understanding. And like him she knew what had to be done. Her absence had left him with pain and he missed her above the other 3 royals the most.

Caspian wandered through the ruble only coming to a stop at a wooden door. It was ajar and inviting. The daylight created enough illumination that he only needed his eyes to see down the passage way. After about 5 yards, he came into a room. He gasped at the wonder that lay before him. This room was almost untouched next to the rest of the castle. Dust covered everything and spider webs hung from the ceiling. But Caspian could tell that someone had been here not long ago. Light filtered in through the ceiling giving the room a dark golden glow. Four chests sat around the room, each one in front of a statue. Caspian gazed into the marble faces and his eyes widened. He was looking at none other than an older version of Peter. Caspian backed away looking at all four statues. Edmund, Lucy and….his breath caught.

Susan's statue was the perfect image of her, yet as he gazed at it, it held none of the kindness in her eyes, the set of brow that came with knowledge. She was only a shadow of the Susan he remembered. Caspian sighed. He looked at the chest in front of him. Slowly he lifted the lid to see what was inside. He smiled at Susan's treasures. A scarf from fauns, a necklace from the dwarfs, gryphon feathers for her arrows; all these items were priceless now. Caspian was about to close the lid when he spotted a painting. It was maybe the length of his hand and forearm. The painting was a bit cracked and obviously old, but depicted Susan as she was when she was crowned Queen of Narnia. The shot was painted from the bust up. Caspian smiled at the portrait. There were the eyes he recalled and small smile he could only draw forth on a rare occasion. Feeling selfish he took the painting from the chest and closed the lid. Taking quick strides he climbed up the staircase and back out into the daylight. The sun was just beginning to set as he emerged from the passage.

"You're Highness!" a voice called.

Caspian turned toward the voice. "I've told you, my friend, we are not among nobles, you may call me Caspian." He laughed at Reepicheep's formalness.

The knight was most perturbed. "Very well. Caspian! Where were you!? I was about to send the whole army after you. _'Oh I'll just be a minute'_ he mocked. Repeating what Caspian had said as the king turned off the road toward the coast. "hmpf," his eyes fell on the painting in Caspian's grip. "What's that?"

Caspian smiled and showed the picture to the mouse.

Reepicheep gasped. "Queen Susan! My, my, what a find. It looks exactly like her."

Caspian nodded and turned the frame back around so it was once again facing him. His eyes took on a melancholy glaze that said he never wanted to look at another thing besides this canvas.

Reepicheep looked at the ground in embarrassment, feeling as if he were intruding on something private. "You're Highness?" That didn't get a reaction out of him. "Caspian?" he said a little louder.

The king shook himself out of the daze and smiled toward his friend. Caspian tucked the treasure under his arm and began walking back toward the forest. "Come my knight, we must return, else they send a whole army after me." He laughed and trotted down the hill.

Reepicheep rolled his eyes and turned to follow his lord back to where Caspian's horse sat waiting for them. Sometimes that man was just a mystery to him. Melancholy one moment and in a hurry the next, Reepicheep felt he would never understand.

Caspian once more held out the portrait to himself. His fingers gently traced the curve of her cheek. "Susan.." he whispered to himself "Come back…." Crossing the bridge over to the mainland he could have sworn he heard her voice on the wind.

**I'm sorry Caspian**

Caspian looked back toward the island of Cair Paravel and for a moment imagined her standing on the hill looking back at him, but quick as a blink, she was gone; just a whisper in the wind. With that he mounted his horse, paused for Reepicheep to hop on in front of him and then galloped back into the forest.

"Oww!" High King Peter, for now just Peter, exclaimed. But he knew that no matter what he said, Susan would still scold him, the same as she always did. And she would still tend to his scratches and bruises with the same gruffness as always. Both Susan and Peter were in Peter's room. He had already been scolded by the principal and was again on probation.

"Stop moving!" Susan snapped as she slapped a giant band-aid on his upper arm. "There. Done." She stood up from the floor and put the box of band-aids back into the tin First Aid Kit. "I assume you already have the 'Fighting is Wrong' speech memorized." She began to put the First Aid Kit away. As she walked back toward Peter, she lit the bed-side lamp. Night was just falling outside.

Peter nodded and tried to look guilty. But inside he still felt as if he was in the right and that kid deserved a good punch to the jaw.

Susan sighed "What happened this time?"

Peter grumbled and readjusted the ice pack to his head. "He was picking on a younger kid, and I tried to make him stop. As I was walking away with the kid, he called me…." Peter paused. "He called me a coward."

Susan shook her head sadly. She knew what happened after that. "Peter, this can't keep happening. We've only been back a week and already you've gotten into two fights.

Peter's widened at her.

She tilted her head with a glare. "Yes, I know about the other one."

Peter smiled sadly. "There never was anything I could put past you." He gave a small laugh. Experimentally he stretched out his arm. "Do you think we'll ever see Narnia again?" Peter asked warily. He wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Lucy does." Susan replied. "She tells me that one day we'll all be together again in Narnia, like it used to be." Susan gave a small smile as she sat down on the bed next to Peter.

"I didn't ask what Lucy thinks. I asked what you think."

Susan looked away. "I wish I did believe that one day we'll be back again in Narnia, but….." she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Peter nodded. "I know what you mean." He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug. "Well, for now all we can do is wait and see." He stood up with only a slight wince to show of his pain. "Come on, you have to get back, they'll be wondering where you are."

Susan nodded and stood up from the bed.

Suddenly an earthquake shook the small dormitory and both Peter and Susan fell to the floor. Peter managed to crawl forward and lean over Susan in protection. Dust and pieces of plaster rained down on them. They both closed their eyes and covered their heads.

The earthquake subsided and both looked around warily. All the lamps had obviously gone out and the darkness made it hard to see what damage had been dealt. Slowly they stood, wary of after-tremors. "Are you alright?" Peter asked.

Susan nodded. But then she figured he couldn't see her. "Yes, I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let me see if the lights still work." He let go of Susan and began to walk forward.

thunk "Ow!" Peter grunted. "Where did that come from?" he kept moving forward.

Susan began to wonder why the room was so dark. Maybe the curtains had closed. '_In an earthquake?'_ The logical part of her mind said. But thinking of no other explanation; she put her hands out in front of her and walked forward cautiously. Finally her hands found cloth. She moved the curtains away and let the moonlight seep into the room. Turning around she gasped. The beds were all gone save for one that was definitely not meant for a boy's school. It was fit for a Prince. Peter looked up to Susan. They were definitely no longer in Peter's dormitory.

Both Peter and Susan looked around the room in astound. Susan stood by the window opposite the door, still clutching the curtain. The wall and floor was flagstone covered with tapestries and carpet. To her left was the magnificent four poster bed and to her far right was a great fire place with swords crossed over the mantel. The moonlight only illuminated so much of the room. Most of the area was still in shadow.

Susan couldn't stop looking around the look and blinking. This couldn't be happening her mind told her. Something must have hit her head during the earthquake. Yes that's it. Her mind resoned. She was aslee--her train of thought was interupted as she spied an open book on a desk which read

_The History of the Kings and Queens of Old_

_High King Peter, Queen Susan..._

Susan gapped at the open book and all she could hear was her pyschcology teacher's voice. Short and old, Mr. Mench was one of Susan's favorite teachers; he had known how to keep the class interested. "Although you may go anywhere you want in dreams, you cannot read. The left side of the brain controls dreams, the right side of the brain which gives you the ability to read is asleep during REM." he had firmly stated this during a lecture.

"This isn't a dream." Susan whispered.

"I'll..um...go get some..uh...light." Peter offered. The change of scenery still had him a little shocked. He walked out the door and down the hall. Soon his footsteps faded, leaving Susan behind.

She was still in shock over the events. Hadn't Aslan told them they wouldn't be returning to Narnia? And yet what other place could this be.

She wandered across the room to the table Peter had tripped over. A frame was knocked forward, the picture inside hidden from view. Susan, being the good girl she was, righted the picture. Her eyes widened as she looked at the portrait of…herself. It was the painting she had sat for when she had first become Queen of Narnia. She furrowed her brow in confusion. _But how did it get here? _She thought. She put the painting down back onto the table, still contemplating how it originally got there.

An arm snaked around her waist and she could feel the cold touch of a blade on her throat. Susan froze her body, and grimaced. _Stupid_ she thought _Stupid._ Of course the owner of the room was here. It was night, why wouldn't he suspicious of strangers in his room.

"Who are you?" the voice demanded. 'Why are you in my quarters at such an hour?" his strong, lithe tone held a bit of humor at his prisoner's predicament.

Susan felt as if she had gone numb. A slight tremor went through her chest.

That voice.

"Caspian?" she whispered.

The knife against her throat dropped to the floor and the hand at her waist spun her so that she and the man were face to face. Suddenly she was in one of her dreams again. Those deep brown eyes she had been imagining were now before her along with his soft brown hair framing his face. Her heart caught in her throat and tears of joy floated to her eyes. She even gave a small laugh as she studied his face. His expression only appeared calm. Many said that Caspian was a hard man to read for his expression rarely changed. But Susan could look into those deep brown eyes and discern all the emotions he was feeling.

Now looking up at him she saw confusion, happiness and….fear? The last one left her bewildered. Why was he afraid of her? Normally her dreams were much surer than this. Half of Susan's mind was telling her firmly this was no dream and the man she had been fantasying about for the past week- had it only been that long; was indeed standing before her, one hand on her waist and the other the other raising up to cup her cheek.

Her eyes closed at the warm feel of his smooth palm on her skin. Just his touch on her face seemed to give her breath.

"It is you." Caspian said in a rush. "You're here with me. This isn't just a dream." He pulled her closer pressing her body against his. His head bent down as if he was smelling her neck. After countless nights dreaming of her return, he could finally feel her breath, smell her scent, (old books and flowers) even run his fingers through her hair.

Without a thought, Susan wrapped her arms around his waist returning the touch. She could feel his muscles beneath the thin cotton. God, how she had missed this man. They fit so perfectly together, how could she have left him. The sound of his voice was like a lullaby one never got tired of hearing.

Pulling away she looked at him again. "It isn't a dream." she assured him. "And even if it were dream, I don't care." She said softly. Seeing him again was like breathing again after being underwater, like a cool drink in the desert; Caspian had given Susan hope. She softly put her hand on his cheek and leaned toward him.

Susan pressed her lips against his in a kiss. He quickly returned the favor, moving his mouth against hers. This embrace was different from their first; there had been sadness, then, and surprise on Caspian's part. But now there was only passion and the happiness of reunion. Deep warmth spread throughout Susan. Finally she managed to pull away; but stayed in the circle of his strong arms. "How long was I away?" She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

Caspian cradled her head to him; running his fingers down the length of her soft brown curls. "Too long." He said. Susan's smile was felt against his collarbone. "A year had passed since you and your brothers and sister left. I've missed you."

Footsteps sounded outside and before either could do anything, the door opened to Peter holding a torch. "Sorry it took so long Sue. I-" he stopped as he took in the image of his sister wrapped in the arms of his friendly one time rival. "I see you've found better company."

Peter couldn't help but grin at the situation. He had realized his and Susan's whereabouts when he had come upon Trumpkin walking down the corridors.

_Peter was trotting down the hallway still looking for a light, but finding none nearby, kept going. He was about to turn back when around the corner came Trumpkin sword in hand. He was the same as always, blond beard down to his waist and decorated with beads. The familiar face looked ready for battle. And by the looks of it against Peter. _

_But then Trumpkin had recognized him and quickly sheathed his sword. The dwarf, in his own way, was glad to see the King of Old. 'It's about time you showed up. How's my little friend doin?" he had greeted him. For a while Peter kept Trumpkin entertained with the tellings of Lucy. Then he had finally remembered what he had been searching for. Trumpkin pointed him in the right direction. He gave thanks to the dwarf and explained that he must be going back to Susan._

_Trumpkin gave a rare smile. "I see she's returned to Caspian. Bout time. He's been a broodin ninny all year long." _

_Peter laughed with him and thanked him before going to get the torch and returning to Susan. _

Susan blushed at being caught in such an intimate position.

But Caspian was not as easily flustered. "It is good to see you, Peter." He still held onto Susan. "I'm glad you two have come back. he said, looking at both of them with a happy grin. Then a frown crossed his face and he looked back over to Peter. but I'm afraid to ask why." His voice changed showing the guilt. As happy as Caspian was to see his friends again, war usually arrived soon after them. "In my experience and knowledge of the Old Tales, you don't show up until something bad is happening in Narnia."

Peter frowned. It was only partly true. In the beginning he had indeed fought the White Witch in war, and then fought beside Caspian in the Narnian revolution. But his rule as High King Peter was quite peaceful. "It does seem that way doesn't it. Well truthfully we never ask for trouble. In this case we were hoping to just come back without the cost of war on our hands. We weren't even ever expecting to come back to Narnia, especially so soon after the last time."

Caspian nodded in understanding. He knew they would never bring him or his kingdom strife on purpose. But they still obviously had a reason for being here. Only Aslan could summon them, and The Great Lion always had a plan in mind for them.

For a few moments silence reigned over the three, each in their own thoughts. Caspian began to worry that the peace of his kingdom was in jeopardy, but at the same time he thought of what would happen between Susan and himself. _Did she still feel for him? Could it be true it wouldn't work out? _

Susan finally broke the silence. "Let's not speak of war. It's late and we need to rest."

Caspian widened his eyes. "Of course! I'm a terrible host." He pulled a cord next to the door. Half a minute later, a very rumpled and tired, servant arrived at the door. "Yes you're Majesty?" she yawned. It was obvious she had not been expecting a call this late at night.

"Please show my guests to the visiting royalty's chambers." Caspian told her "Make sure they are very comfortable." He walked both Peter and Susan to the door. He gave a nod to Peter then turned his gaze toward Susan, they locked eyes for a moment. As they crossed the threshold, Susan turned back to Peter.

"Wait." Susan said. "Peter go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded in understanding and followed the servant down the hall. When they were out of sight, Susan turned toward Caspian. He was using his forearm to lean against the doorway, smiling down at her. "What?" she asked, blushing.

"I've missed you." He stated.

She smiled back at him. "You already said that."

"I know." He leaned in again. "I'm glad you have returned." He tilted his head to kiss her again but she pressed two fingers against his lips, stopping him.

"Caspian," she paused, hesitant to go on. "I have feelings for you. I can't deny that. But I need time to sort everything out, being here again and seeing you…" she trailed off.

There were traces of confusion and hurt in his eyes. He tried to remind himself that she was being sincere and did in fact care for him, but his emotions were a bit raw from the whole evening and Susan's reluctance hurt him.

Susan felt a pang knowing she caused this, but she bravely moved forward. "Please know that I've missed you" she continued. Now she understood the fear she had seen earlier. He was afraid she was going to disappear again or worse reject his feelings for her. She smiled at him reassuringly. "And I'm beyond glad to see you again. I hope that this time we can make something of this."

Caspian gazed at her and knew what she said was right. He nodded but the hint of hurt didn't leave his eyes. She began to turn away but he caught her wrist. She looked up at him in question.

"Keep in mind." He added. "That what you've only had a week to think over, I've been thinking of it for a whole year. I already know where my heart and soul is." he brought her hand to his chest over his heart.

She smiled at his words, comforted. She admired him for being understanding and giving her space while at the same time reassuring her that he still had feelings for her. Susan reached up to kiss him gently on the cheek. "Goodnight." She whispered in his ear. "And thank you."

With that she left him alone in his doorway; gliding down the hallway to catch up with Peter. She didn't have to go that far. Both Peter and the servant were just around the corner, obviously pretending that they hadn't been listening in on their whole conversation. Susan rolled her eyes. "Enjoy the show?" she said with sarcasm.

"What show?" Peter replied innocently. But he knew that he couldn't fool Susan. He pushed away from the wall and laughed. "Aww, you know I have to protect my little sister. I mean he was obviously more excited to see you than me." He grinned trying to hold more laughter back.

Susan blushed and stormed off, only waiting for the servant to catch up and show her to their rooms.

After dressing into a spare night shirt, Susan eagerly climbed into the comfy bed. Drawing the covers up, she smiled to herself. Softly she touched her lips, the memory of his kiss was still fresh and it filled her with warmth. She slipped into slumber still smiling.

End Chapter 1

Okay, I changed it up a little cause I wanted to add a new scene to the 2nd chapter. I tried to even it out. Please don't hate me for the change.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, yes I know not as many people look at un-completed stories

Hi, yes I know not as many people look at un-completed stories. But I'm still going. Have faith in me… P.S. I only think up the name of a chapter after it's written. So you won't see chapter names on the actually story.

Oh to answer some questions- No I'm not bringing Lucy and Edmund into this story, as much as I love them, they both have another book to themselves. Not enough of Peter and Susan is told in my eyes.

And I chose to put Peter and Susan back into Narnia because 1) they're my favorite characters along with Caspian and 2) because I was originally just going to have Susan come back, but then decided she needed someone to bounce off from in conversation and what not. Plus it'll probably create some funny scenarios. evil laugh

So yes, I think that's everything. Now back to the story.

Disclaimer--I don't own Narnia and any of its characters.

Susan's Story

Part 2

The Next Morning 

Morning sunlight filtered in through the open windows. Susan slept along her side toward the outside of the room; the blue covers up to her shoulders. These chambers were set up much like Caspian's without the extravagance of his rooms. The only difference being the adjoining door to Peter's room on the far side of hers.

Slowly Susan stirred. She didn't open her eyes for the time being; enjoying the dream she had had last night. Going back to Narnia and seeing Caspian had been wonderful, but now it was time to return back to reality. Then Susan thought for a moment. Where were the morning bells? The only sound she heard was the wind passing the window and birds chirping outside.

Susan's eyes flickered, getting used to the bright sunlight. Suddenly she felt a pair of warm lips touch her forehead. "Good morning, my Queen." The lips whispered in her ear.

Susan whipped around toward the voice. The sheets twisted around her as he came into her vision. The same warmth of last night filled her again at the sight of him. Just seeing him now felt as if she had been holding her breath all night and then he had arrived; her breath of fresh air. "Caspian!" she didn't know whether to be angry at his intrusion or elated because he wasn't a dream. Fortunately, for him, he was wearing dark green and white, his best colors which made him too handsome to be mad at. She smiled at him. "You scared me half to death."

Caspian knew he was forgiven for he could see it in her laughing eyes. "I hope the half left can forgive me and join me for breakfast." He had indeed snuck into the room only a few minutes ago. Silently he had watched her for a few moments until she had begun to stir, sensing she might not wake immediately he decided an intervention was necessary. Caspian felt no guilt or embarrassment from it.

His puppy dog eyes were hard to resist. "Very well," Susan replied. "Give me a moment." She threw back the covers and hopped out of bed. Giving him one smile she left him to find a suitable dress in the wardrobe and change behind the screen. Caspian waited patiently and was rewarded when she came out from behind the screen in a deep blue dress that fell from the shoulders. She stepped out slowly, waiting for his reaction. Susan was pleased with what she saw. His eyes sparkled with infatuation.

"You are beautiful." He said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. He lowered her hand, but didn't let go. He looked to her as if asking if this was alright. Caspian wanted to give Susan as much time to think over this, but at the same time he couldn't hide his feeling for her. This was still new to him, dreaming of her only did so much to prepare him for the responsibility of their relationship.

Susan blushed and smiled back at him, accepting the gesture. "You don't look half bad yourself."

They both made their way toward the dining hall, still holding hands. Peter looked up from his meal and nodded in greeting; the polite thing to do considering his mouth was full. Caspian pulled out the chair that was to the right of the head of the table for Susan. She sat down gracefully, thanking him for his politeness. Peter sat on Caspian's left. "Everything is delicious." Peter said with delight. His eyes scanned the room and he looked back to Susan. She could pick up the slight worry in his eyes.

They both knew something was coming; it was even more frightening not knowing what it was.

She caught Caspian staring at her. She blushed and smiled back at him. For now though it would seem as if they could enjoy themselves.

The rest of the day was spent wandering the grounds and learning what had happened while they were gone. Both Susan and Peter were glad to see Narnians as well as Telmarines working in the castle. Caspian admitted that there were many arguments to this adjustment, but time was smoothing them out.

Little girls started to flock around Susan looking at her with awe. The brave few tugged at her sleeve and asked her if she would sit with them and tell stories. Laughing at their antics, Susan complied and sat on a nearby fountain. Soon enough she was surrounded by a group of small children telling them the story of how she and her siblings had defeated the evil White Witch. Susan grinned with happiness at the Telmarine children easily sat next to a centaur-foal, or a child-minotaur.

"Tell us about Aslan!" a little boy demanded while pulling on Susan's skirt.

Susan smiled at him. _Such innocent and hopeful eyes_ She thought. Susan remembered a time when she was like that. Thinking back it had been a long, long time ago. Before the war when she would go out and play with her brothers and sister, never thinking a bomb might hit them or Narnia needed them. She smiled at the thought of when they had gone to the movies to see Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs or when Lucy held up the nickel to show what she got from the Tooth Fairy.

She shook herself from her thoughts and smiled. "Well, Aslan is very mysterious. I think he likes being that way." She gave a small laugh. "At first he seems scary." She held up her hands like claws and made a goofy 'grr' face.

The children laughed at her silliness.

"But then he speaks in his deep, voice and all you want to do is listen to him and rub your face in his mane. He's kind and courageous and always fair. He helped us when we needed him." Her face grew solemn then. "But I also think he's lonely a lot of the time. He always had this far off look in his eyes."

"Was Aslan sad?" a faun-girl asked.

"I always thought so." She paused looking at the expressions of sadness in front of her. She quickly tried to erase them. "But Aslan would never want you to be sad for him. He only wants you to be happy." She balked at what she had said. Did she really mean that? Aslan had taken so much away from her. She looked up at Caspian and Peter who were watching her. Caspian caught her eye and grinned. _But then again he had also given her so much._

Susan went on to continue the story of the White Witch. She started with they had first started practicing sword play and archery.

Peter and Caspian leaned against a nearby building, silently watching Susan with the Telmarine and Narnian children. Caspian couldn't take his eyes off Susan. Surrounded by the children, she finally seemed relaxed and was smiling more than she had the whole month she had been there during the Narnian Revolution. It warmed his heart to see her smiling so much. Caspian knew that life for her had been hard. He couldn't imagine the world they lived in, but from the picture they painted, it seemed a horrible and hateful place. Now that she was here again all he wanted to do was hold her every second of the day, never let anything hurt her again. He scoffed. Like Susan would ever allow that.

Another thought crept into his mind as Susan smiled down at the little ones in front of her. What if one of them could be their child someday? Caspian could see his son sitting in Susan's lap as she ready him a story or a daughter running toward him showing off a new dress.

Peter saw the hopeful gleam in Caspian's eyes. And chuckled, the poor sap was imagining a family already. If Peter knew Susan, those thoughts were at the very farthest reaches of her thoughts. At least the last time he checked they were. That was before they had arrived back in Narnia. He turned back to watch Susan.

"Wha appened afterward?" one girl asked shyly.

"We were crowned Kings and Queens over Narnia and ruled for many years." Susan answered.

"But then how'd you get here? Why aren't you there?"

Now Susan's smile started to fade. "Well, Aslan," as she mentioned him the little ones smiled "felt we weren't needed in Narnia anymore. So we went away for a long, long time; till," she picked up the little girl and held her in her lap. "Till Narnia needed us again." Looking at these smiling faces she was reminded of the reason why Aslan had taken them away. Narnia had indeed needed them for the Narnian Revolution. Now with Caspian on the throne, the land and people could live in harmony. Susan was glad she was a part of something that made a difference in these children's lives.

An older boy raised his hand. "Does that mean Narnia is in danger again?"

Susan looked down then back at him. The same idea had already been slipping into her mind as well. "I hope not, I would never wish any ill will on any of Narnia. Besides, I think this time King Peter and I needed Narnia, more than Narnia needed us."

Suddenly a hand came upon her shoulder and she looked up to see Caspian standing next to her. "I very much doubt that." He smiled.

The little girls giggled at Caspian's show of affection while the boys made faces. Unsure of how to react, Susan just laid her head onto his hand for a second closing her eyes in the moment, then looking back at him. Looking into his eyes, this had been the right choice. They sparkled with affection.

* * *

Susan sighed as she lay awake on her bed, thinking of the day and tomorrow. It seemed her thoughts would never settle down. What with thinking of Lucy and Edmund, Aslan, Narnia, the children's questions and of course Caspian. Her feelings for him were so strange and new. She was attracted to him; that much was obvious to her. She found him courageous, sweet and caring, even if he was also stubborn and a little overprotective. She smiled to herself, but she loved that about him. Did that mean she was in love with him? She widened her eyes at this thought.

She had often read that love was when you accepted someone for the good and bad. Could that mean she had indeed fallen for the King of Narnia. She thought about the way he smiled at her, the way he would sometimes get this serious look on his face when he was worried about Narnia, which was half the time. She laughed. Slowly she sank into sleep thinking of Caspian and the way he would fix his hair when he thought no one was looking.

The next morning Susan awoke with another smile. It seemed it was all she could do now. All her senses were alive as she looked around the room, reminding her that she was no longer in London. No morning bells awoke her, the sheets against her skin were smoother than Egyptian cotton and the air coming in through the open window was as fresh as the country. Narnia was still here and welcoming her back with sunshine. She couldn't help but laugh with pure unadulterated joy. Feeling so high she could lift up and never touch down she jumped out of bed and danced around the room eyes closed. Twirling faster and faster until she was dizzy from the motion. She came to a stop, opened her eyes and….jumped in surprise. Someone was standing right in front of her. She looked up.

Caspian stood there in the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a huge grin on his face. It appeared he had been there for sometime. He looked down into her eyes. "Good morning, my Queen."

She blushed a deep red and moved a few feet back. Caspian frowned at this, but stood still, giving her space.

Her feelings for him were still new to her and having him so close was a little overwhelming. Not to mention he had just witnessed an embarrassingly unguarded moment for her. Not knowing what to say she went with her first instinct. "You could have knocked you know!" She glared at him waiting for the laughter. In her knowledge of men, they always laughed at women's weaknesses. Peter, Edmund and even her classmates in London would surely have teased her after witnessing such a show. "Well go ahead, laugh!" she crossed her arms and looked away.

Her statement had caught him off guard. He looked away with a hurt expression. She was expecting him to mock her and make fun of her moment of joy. It wounded him that she would think he would behave that way, like a child. If anything he found her dance refreshing and heart lifting. Seeing the one you loved happy was the most beautiful thing in the world and it gave him joy. He opened his mouth to defend himself but stopped, knowing it would do nothing. Looking away from her, he said softly "You slept through breakfast, but I asked the cook to save you something. I assigned Clara to be your lady in waiting. If you have any requests, just tell her." With that, he quickly backed out the door and walked down the hallway.

Susan instantly regretted her action. Caspian had proved many times over that he wasn't like any man she had ever met, yet she continued to treat him like the boys back home. She slowly walked over to a desk in the room and sat down; trying to think of a way to make it up to him.

Soft footsteps entered the room and Susan looked over to see a woman of 21 standing before her wearing a red bodice over a loose white dress and shawl. Susan assumed this must be Clara. Her black hair was held back in a tight braid that fell to her mid back. Her face was warm and innocent. In many ways she reminded Susan of Lucy.

Clara curtsied. "Good morning you're highness. Would you like your breakfast now?" she smiled in optimism awaiting Susan's answer.

Contrary to her mood, Susan's stomach rumbled from hunger. "Yes, thank you Clara. And please call me Susan when it's just us." She looked away and rested her forehead on her hand that was propped up by her elbow in the desk. Her thoughts quickly drifted.

Clara widened her eyes at the request but stayed silent. None of the other visiting royalty had even acknowledged her, much less told her to call them by first name. But from her knowledge of King Peter and Queen Susan, they were not your normal royals. "Yes, …..Susan." her speech wavered a little.

Susan was drawn from her thoughts at the answer and smiled at her in encouragement.

Clara smiled as well before going to get the tray that was waiting outside. She brought in a tray of toast and eggs along with a glass of orange juice. "I hope it's to your liking. His highness picked it out himself."

Susan blushed at the thought. And Clara didn't miss the action. "Pardon me…..Susan……. if I'm so informal, but I happened to overhear the conversation earlier." She looked down at the floor with a smile, hoping she wasn't prying.

Susan looked away, embarrassed. She had forgotten how hard it was to get some privacy when you were royalty. "Yes."

"Well, the King is a man of few words; in the small amount of time I've served him that is." She rushed. "And he has trouble expressing himself, but it seems he cares for you very much. I hope you can work things out." With that she curtsied again and walked toward the door.

Just then Susan had an idea. "Wait, Clara!" she stood holding her arm out.

The young woman turned around waiting for Susan to continue.

"Could you help me with something?" Susan asked with a mischievous grin.

Caspian walked through the garden path in confusion. Clara had run to him earlier saying that one of his council men wished to see him in the gardens right away. She had been very vague on the exact identity of his advisor and even looked to be too happy at delivering the message. He cautiously walked into the heart of the gardens and widened his eyes at the sight before him. The area of stone was positioned in the center of the garden, shaped like a circle and had one small bench set in the center where a person could quietly sit with his or her thoughts. Small lanterns were placed around the perimeter of the area giving off a romantic setting during nighttime.

Susan sat alone on the bench facing away from him, looking exactly as she had when she had left Narnia. Her hair draped down her back in dark brown ringlets that contrasted the light blue dress she wore with white puffy sleeves. For a moment a shot of fear ran through him. Did this mean she was leaving him again? Then he thought about that morning and frowned. His thoughts whirled as to what this meeting was about. There was obviously no advisor waiting for him. Slowly he walked up so he was standing beside her without looking at her. "You sent for me?"

Susan stood up at his presence. "Caspian," she paused, unsure what to say. Apologies were always hard to say right. At least she had him alone. She gave a small eye roll. At least as alone as you could get with servants and who knew who else could be walking by. She looked back at Caspian who was still looking away. "I'm sorry Caspian."

He finally turned his head to look at her, still frowning. Susan could see this wasn't going to be an easy

Susan's eyes softened. "I'm sorry I hurt you. It's just I'm……not used to people seeing me like that." She said uneasily; twining her fingers together in nervousness.

The side of Caspian's mouth twitched up in an almost smile.

"It was………embarrassing and I thought you'd laugh at me for being so idiotic." She looked down to the stone at her feet. Thinking that this wasn't exactly the way she wanted to go. "I know I shouldn't have yelled at you…and I'm sorry for being skittish, it's just strange being here with you again. Back in London I was almost used to the idea of living my life without you….I didn't like it, but I was forcing myself to accept it. And now finally having you right in front of me," She wrapped her arms around his right arm and leaned her forehead against him. "It's...overwhelming."

"You find me overwhelming?" he asked with a chuckle. He had already forgiven her.

Susan stepped away. "See! You're laughing at me, when I'm trying to be open with you!"

Suddenly Caspian's arms wrapped around her in a comforting hug; which for the moment she did not reciprocate. "Oh Susan, you should never be afraid to show me any side of you, whether it be sad, courageous or just plain absurd. I will love every part of you. I would never make fun of you…..unless you really needed it." He laughed.

Smiling, Susan hugged him back. "I suppose that's fair." She reasoned before laying her head against his chest and closing her eyes. The world always fell away when she was in his arms. Something about the warmth of his strong embrace was just perfect to her; the way she could feel his breath on her neck and the beat of his heart. She sighed in perfect happiness.

For this night they could be just Susan and Caspian. Reality could wait until tomorrow. They sat on the bench well into the night talking and even just having moments of peaceful silence in each others arms staring out into the stars and only thinking of how beautiful they shined upon them.

End of Chap 2

Anyway if the morning scene between Caspian and Susan sickened you, I'm sorry but this is a new relationship to them. They're both kind of awkward around the other. A little more time spent around each other should clear that up. Please review and critique nicely. For those who don't know how to do that, you say something nice, then 'but' continuing then with the critique. much love!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi fans. Okay I know the last chapter was eh…..at least the 2nd half anyway. I had a little trouble thinking of the dialogue between Caspian and Susan. So anyway. I have some fresh new ideas that popped into my head. So this should be better.

And btw, there will be NO, I repeat NO Susan/Peter. Eww (I don't care if they had a fling or whatever in real life) lol.

Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of C.S. Lewis's characters. Creon is mine though, you'll meet him later.

Susan's Story Chapter 3

Breakfast was a quiet event of toast and eggs. Caspian sat at the head of the table with Susan on his right and Peter on his left. This being their third morning in Narnia Susan and Peter were starting to relax and think that maybe they could finally enjoy their stay in Narnia. Susan was even thinking that maybe, just maybe this could become her home. She might even have a life with Caspian, she could be happy.

Yes, that was a nice dream.

Trumpkin burst through the double doors. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have some news. And it's not good." he paused as if he was struggling how to say what he had to say. He took a deep breath. "Rumors have spread that the White Witch has returned to Narnia."

All three stared at the dwarf in shock. Breakfast lay forgotten on the table. To Trumpkin and Caspian, the White Witch was only a legend; a child's tale told at bedtime. But to Peter and Susan, her cruelty and tyranny was all too real. Susan's face was now a shade of pale yellow and Caspian held her hand in comfort. Trumpkin continued; saying that the White Witch is said to be gathering followers; Narnians that were not satisfied with the Telmarines still living in Narnia. She had been spotted near Aslan's How first; then again at the Frozen Lake. She's heading north. He finished.

Suddenly Susan wasn't that hungry anymore. She placed her knife and fork back on the table. "She's heading back for her castle." She deduced. A thousand questions whirled through her mind. _How did she free herself; who freed her; did this mean they were to go to war again? _Susan was tired of wars. At 16, she had seen more war and strife than she would have every wished to see in a lifetime. And now she had not only a beloved sibling, but someone whom she cared very much for. She caught Caspian's gaze. Only she alone could see the fear in his eyes, the dread of a coming war. But as she looked at him, he suddenly transformed. The fear was pushed aside and courage took its place. He set his shoulders and sat straighter. In the blink of an eye he hand turned from Caspian their friend, into King Caspian of Narnia. Susan realized then that she loved this man and she would be devastated to lose him.

Peter stood from the table. The action was so sudden, his chair fell over. "We have to go after her."

Susan stood as well, yanking her hand from Caspian's. "We're not rushing into this again, let's think about this."

"There isn't time to think!" Peter snapped. With that they began arguing. Both Caspian and Trumpkin felt as if they were in the middle of a storm listening to the siblings quarrel about battle. Peter keep saying they had to go after her at once, don't let her grow stronger, while Susan argued that rushing in without a plan would only get more people killed.

Caspian rolled his eyes. "Enough!" he said loudly.

Peter and Susan were immediately silent. A little ashamed of the spectacle they had made of themselves.

Caspian sighed and turned to Trumpkin. "Please grant us a private moment, Trumpkin."

The dwarf bowed "Yes, you're majesty." and exited the room.

For a moment the room was silent. "I'm sorry Caspian. That was rude of us." Susan admitted." She threw a glare at Peter, insinuating that he should apologize too.

Peter looked at Caspian. The rivalry between the two rulers had not dwindled, but this was Caspian's kingdom now. Peter knew that no matter what he said, Caspian would have the finally say. "I apologize for that," he admitted. "But I do not take back my advice. Caspian, that woman is heartless and will do anything to get what she wants. I fear for the people of Narnia and I think we should leave as soon as possible to fight her while her numbers are still weak."

Caspian nodded once, saying that he took Peter's advice into account. "I take your advice Peter and your apology. I also ask for your help in this battle ahead, you of course are more knowledgeable of the White Witch than I. But times have changed; this is not the Narnia you once knew. I would like you to come with me onto the battlefield, but with the knowledge that you would be a valued advisor and friend. I'm…nervous about having a relapse of the Narnian Revolution. I want us to work together…..not fight. In this battle I am the King, not you." Caspian knew that he was hurting Peter, but this had to be said, he could not have another Telmarine Castle Raid on his hands. Just thinking of those Narnians who had lost their lives at his and Peter's haste was haunting.

For a long, long minute, Peter said nothing. He only stared at Caspian. Susan stood nervously, looking between the two, waiting for her brother's reaction. Finally, Peter bowed his head. "I accept your offer and hope that I will make you and Narnia proud fighting by your side." Peter was indeed hurt by this, but he knew that his time as King of Narnia had ended the second he had stepped back through the wardrobe. It was time he let go of the past and accept the present. He was still High King Peter of Old, and he would take this with the dignity of a King of Narnia. "What is your plan of action King Caspian?" he asked solemnly.

Caspian gave a small sigh of relief and grinned at his friend. "We leave tomorrow morning. Well scout out for ourselves what this Witch is up to and how she has managed to once again grace Narnia with her presence." Caspian finalized.

Peter gave a small laugh and rolled his eyes. "What a great idea, you're majesty!" the statement dripped with sarcasm. "Why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

That night, preparations began. Reepicheep, Trumpkin and a centaur general, Creon, would accompany the 3 royals north. Once there they would formulate their plan of attack.

While walking down the hallway to their rooms, Susan inquired to Peter. "Do you think Aslan will come?" He had recently come back into her thoughts and she had been remembering the last battle they had fought through. In truth they had only won because Aslan had come. Without the trees and river spirit, their troops would have never held up. _Would he come to this battle?_

Peter smiled. "He has a knack of showing up at the best time; we just have to trust him." Peter said firmly.

Susan nodded, but inside she felt a deep doubt of Aslan. She was still angry at him for sending her back to her own world, separating her first from her beloved kingdom then from the one she loved. And now there was no Lucy to guide them. In Susan's eyes, it was all up to them. _Rely only upon yourself and you won't be disappointed_. She looked to Caspian who was walking on her other side deep in thought. Her face softened at his expression. It had become so hard and determined. While she loved seeing him take responsibility, it gave her pain seeing him so ready to go into battle. She wished that they could have spent more time together without the worry of war. Silently she took his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

At first he was shocked by the gesture, and then he grinned. Caspian was touched by her affection and glad that she was warming up to him. He softly squeezed her hand.

Peter said goodnight and retired to his room. Susan and Caspian stood alone together in the hallway. At first Susan felt awkward being with him alone. But then as she looked at him and felt the warmth of his hand, the awkwardness was replaced with comfort and relaxation. She leaned into him, resting her head onto his chest. "I don't want you to go to war. I don't want any of us to go to war." She confessed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He encircled her in his arms and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I know. I don't either, but it is the path we have been given. And as horrible as this may sound, it seems the coming war has brought you back to me. While the circumstances aren't favorable, I'm happy that you have returned." He smiled down at her.

She looked up into those deep brown eyes. "How come you always know what to say?" she asked with a smile.

He grinned. "I don't." he admitted.

Slowly she pulled back so their faces were only a breath apart. Hesitantly Caspian tilted his head and pressed his lips against Susan's. Susan closed her eyes and pressed back. It seemed to her each kiss with him was different. Their first had been urgent and sad, almost futile. The second had been passionate but overpowering. Slowly their lips moved against each other; gauging reaction. Susan's hands slowly ran up Caspian's arms and shoulders till they were around his neck. She ran her left hand through his hair and cupped the back of his neck while her right hand stayed on his back.

Caspian's arms held Susan to him tightly with one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

The perfect kiss seemed to end all too quickly. Caspian gave a small smile, still holding her close. "I love you, Susan."

She smiled back at him. "I love you too, Caspian." A tear of joy escaped her eyes as she realized she truly meant what she had said. King Caspian the Tenth was the only man for her, the one true soul mate of her heart. Susan felt too lucky that she had found him and could hold him in her arms. "I love you!" she shouted before jumping again into his embrace.

Swiftly he caught her and swept her legs up so he held her bridal style. He couldn't stop smiling at the beautiful woman in his arms whom he had given his heart to. He was the luckiest man in all of Narnia. Susan circled her arms around his neck again and kissed him until they were both out of breath.

* * *

Hooves beat the earth across the forest path. The party of 6 walked through the Lantern Waste. Susan and Caspian rode together on Desiere, Caspian's horse. Peter rode alone on David, a grey colored stallion. Reepicheep and Trumpkin both rode on Katherine who was brown with white socks and Creon, who needed no horse, kept up beside them. The centaur was tan skinned with a short black head of hair and goatee; the fur on his horse half was also black. His features were sharp, but warm. During the past year, he had been a good advisor to Caspian and an excellent warrior both in swordsmanship and archery. Together they had made 5 leagues in the day and now were deciding to find a place to sleep for the night.

A sharp (whoosh) sounded; followed by Caspian's grunt of pain. An arrow had sprung from his upper arm. "An ambush" he whispered while cradling his arm.

"Caspian!" Susan cried. _Dammit, their suspisions were confirmed_. There was definately a threat in Narnia. She looked around for the attacker while dismounting and drawing her bow. The horses whinnied and pranced. The arrow had frightened them and now they were anxious to get out of the clearing. Susan held onto Desiere's reins. Peter unsheathed his sword, still astride David while Reepicheep and Trumpkin dashed into the woods to search for the attackers; their exit only making a rustle through the brush. Creon stayed close also unsheathing his swords.

"My next shot won't miss, you're highness." The voice mocked. It seemed to come from above them in the trees, but none of the party could see the attacker.

"Show yourself!" Peter shouted, still trying to find where the voice was coming from.

Caspian attempted to draw his sword, but Susan caught his hand and gave him a fierce glare. "No, you're in no condition to fight." She scolded.

The voice spoke again. "Don't protect that traitor! He lets the foreigners stay in our land when they still mock us and hate us. The Telmarines should be driven out of Narnia!" the voice jumped into the clearing.

The goblin screeched as he landed on the forest floor. Rags drapped across it's body and the crossbow it held was loaded. Susan gasped. A goblin hadn't been seen in Narnia since the 100 Year Winter. The creature grinned and raised its crossbow. Just as its finger was about to pull the trigger, he gasped and fell over; Reepicheep's sword in his back. The mouse withdrew his weapon; the goblin dead beneath him.

A sigh of relief ran through everyone. The danger had passed…for now at least. Susan returned her arrow and bow to her quiver and turned toward Caspian who was still astride his horse. Reepicheep ran to Katherine, jumping on behind Trumpkin who was already seated with the reins. The two had realized the voice was coming from above the path and had quickly doubled back just in time for Reepicheep to take quick action.

"My liege," he pleaded "We must find shelter, these woods are not safe." As if to emphasize his point, a wind blew through the trees and the party realized how dark it had become. Soon they wouldn't be able to see eight feet in front of them.

Susan held Caspian who was still trying to hold onto the reigns with his left hand, the right still had the arrow embedded in it. "He's right Caspian; let's find a cave or something. We can tend to your arm." The sensible side of her was saying that is was just an arm wound and would, with proper care, heal. But there was another part, a fresh new part of her that was crazy with worry over him and wanted shelter so she could look at the wound.

Caspian looked at her and knew she was right. "Alright," he turned to Trumpkin. "Are there any shelters nearby?"

The dwarf had grown up hiding in the Lantern Waste. The forest had been home to many native Narnians during the past hundred years. The rumors of the haunted woods had kept the Telmarines at bay. It was the same forest that had sheltered Caspian when he fled from the Telmarine Castle. Trumpkin looked around to find his bearing and remember the forest's hiding places. "A cave…" he thought out loud. "About a mile north."

Susan carefully mounted herself in front of Caspian. She took the reins and together they galloped off toward the shelter. Though they had left the goblin behind them, Peter and Creon still kept their swords out, wary for any more ambushes.

After what seemed like froever, they came upon the cave and set up camp. Trumpkin left to go gather wood while Peter rubbed down the horses. Creon stood guard at the entrance to the cave with Reepicheep. Susan sat near Caspian and began caring for his arm. They had a small fire going, but it would die quickly if Trumpkin didn't come back soon with the wood. Thankfully it was still enough light, that Susan could work with.

She hissed as she cut away his shirt sleeve. There was blood crusting over the entrance. But she could tell the arrow hadn't gone deep and was thankful. Carefully, she extracted the arrow, feeling a lance of pain every time he hissed or winced. Once the arrow was out she opened a flask of whiskey with her teeth. Caspian braced himself, knowing what was coming. Taking a breath she poured the liquid onto the wound. The whiskey acted as a disinfectant. It was at these moments when Susan missed the technology of her time, that and modern plumbing.

"Ahhgg, by Aslan's mane!" he cursed. It hurt a lot! His cheeks grew pink as he realized that he had cursed in front of Susan.

Trying to bite back laughter at his antics, she quickly wet a towel and washed the blood away from the wound. She couldn't help but smile though.

"Are you finding my pain amusing?" he said sarcastically.

She did laugh at this. "Yes. You know you're quite cute when you're angry."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh good," his sarcasm continued. While he was happy that she had called him 'cute'; his pride was still a little hurt, not to mention the fact that he was still in a lot of pain. "Cause that's exactly how I want to be remembered by my people, King Caspian the Cute."

They both laughed. Susan's eyes softened and for a moment they both stared at each other. Susan started to lean in to kiss him, but footsteps echoed in the cave; interrupting them.

By the time Trumpkin came near, Susan was wrapping Caspian's arm with linen strips. The dwarf dumped the firewood near the cave wall and picked up a few logs to throw in the dying fire. He didn't understand why Caspian was glaring at him.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

I thought I'd leave off on a funny note. Okay, so, some of the ideas from earlier have changed a little. I had this great scene for Susan and Caspian, but then realized that it wouldn't make sense now. So I decided to leave them as is. I'm not trying to drag anything out, just still working on a few concepts of how things are going to happen. Have a little patience with me please. Thanks to all my reviews, I love getting the feedback. Much love.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes! I now have a definite…well as definite as an unfinished story can get...outline of how I want the story to go. It should be good. I'm looking forward to writing the ending. grin Anyway so onto this chapter; delving into Peter's problems.

Chapter 4 of Susan's Story

"Help!" a voice called out. What ever it was was hurt and afraid.

The forest was dense with fog and Peter could barely see 6 feet in front of him. "Where are you?" he jogged toward where the voice seemed to be coming from, his Narnian armor clinking as he ran. He had been standing in the clearing earlier when the cry had alerted him. Without a second thought he had run blindly into the dense forest.

"I'm here! Help me please!" the voice pleading to him was now somewhere behind him. Peter turned and ran toward the voice. But every time the cry sounded, it was in a direct direction. And no matter what Peter said to console the mysterious figure, it was still just as scared.

"Why won't you help me Peter! You coward!" the voice turned angry, shouting at him to save it. "You're no King!"

Peter began to panic; a deep pain welled up in him. He could see all the faces of his dead comrades in battles, the Telmarine Castle raid and the Narnian Revolution. Now the voice was everywhere, even inside his head.

"Save me King Peter!"

"Please help us!"

"Don't leave us!"

"Peter!"

He put his hands to his ears, trying to block out the pleas. Each voice was another slash of pain. Tears came down his face as each memory resurfaced. He fell to his knees. "Why couldn't I save them?" He said. "I wanted to save them."

Suddenly the voice came from the woods in front of him. "I'm here King Peter, please save me!"

Peter dashed after the sound and to his great relief saw a small huddled form on the ground. It was shaking and whimpering.

"I'm here." Peter consoled "It's alright now." He put his hand out to comfort it. His fingers met fur and the next second, he was on his back with Morgrim on top of him, a paw on his chest. The wolf was just as menacing as Peter had remembered.

"You're so soft. You're no King; you're still just a little boy pretending to be someone bigger and stronger than you actually are." With that he brought his jaws down to rip out Peter's neck.

"AHH" Peter screamed into the dark cave. His hair was matted to his head from sweat and he was gasping as if he had just run the entire forest length. He grunted in anger and got up to go outside. Everyone had woken at his scream. They now watched him with curiosity. Susan began to get up to console her brother. Whether he liked it or not Peter needed someone to talk to. Something was obviously bothering him.

It could be being back in Narnia had stirred up old feeling of how he used to hold so much respect as High King Peter. she thought. In London he was just another kid to be ordered around and told what to do. Susan understood that. As Queen of Narnia she could pursue anything she wanted; learn anything anyone was willing to teach her. In London she could never be accepted into the universities or treated the same way a man would be. But Susan had…understood it; it was just the way things were. Peter didn't want to accept it. Deep in his heart he was still the King of Narnia, trying to prove himself. She started to rise to her feet.

Creon stopped Susan with a hand. "I'll speak with Peter." He stood and walked out of the cave to follow Peter.

Susan stared after him for a while. She didn't know Creon that well and was surprised at his gesture.

Creon exited the cave and followed Peter out into the forest. The sun was beginning to rise, giving a shade of light to the forest. For a moment he looked around and saw Peter's trail on the forest floor. He walked calmly into the trees. He found him sitting on a rock with his hands clasped in front of him and head bowed. Creon kneeled down to sit next to him.

For a while they just sat in silence. Creon knew that this problem would not present itself easily, so he was cautious. An idea came to him. "What was it like in the Golden Times of Narnia?" This was an easy question and Creon had been meaning to ask for a while now. As a centaur who had lived his life hiding and in fear; it was a wonder to think of a time when centaurs could roam free across the Narnian Plains.

Peter glanced up at him for a moment before bowing his head again. He hadn't been expecting that question, but he still answered. "It was a peaceful time in Narnia. My brother, sisters and I ruled together. There, of course, were a few battles we had to fight, but nothing like the White Witch or the Narnian Revolution."

Creon laughed. "I know the facts." He paused. "I wish to know what it was like for you."

Peter chuckled. "Well, it was challenging at times, after all I was only 17 at the time." He grew silent, thinking of the old days.

Creon gave a thoughtful expression. "How did you arrive here in Narnia from your time?" It occurred to him that the Pevensies had never explained how they had arrived in Narnia expect for saying that Aslan had brought them.

Peter looked up now to catch Creon's gaze. "Narnia is not our first world of origin. We, Edmund, Lucy, Susan and I, first came from another world; a much harsher world that was in the middle of war. We had been sent out to the country for safety-" he paused seeing Creon's confused expression. In Narnia, Peter was a fine warrior and the thought of him being someplace else than battle was almost laughable.

"You have to be at least 18 to be in the war at home, in our world were still considered children."

Creon scoffed but motioned for Peter to continue.

"While in the countryside we stumbled through a rift in a wardrobe and entered into the Lantern Waste of Narnia." He thought about how Lucy had technically discovered it first, but decided to roll over the minute details. "We were told of the prophecy concerning two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve, and we realized that we were the ones chosen to battle this tyrant Queen. So with Aslan's help we defeated the White Witch and her army. Soon after, we arrived at Cair Paravel and were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia.

10 years passed. We ruled and aged as any human would. Then one day we heard a rumor of The White Stag in the Lantern Waste." Peter got excited. He remembered the thrill of a hunt. He could even see the White Stag galloping in front of him. Any man or woman who caught the beast was given their hearts desire. "During the hunt we came upon the lantern itself. Our memories of London, at this point, were very vague and felt like a dream. Then Lucy ran off like she always does." He smiled fondly. "Before we knew it, we had passed through the wardrobe again; transforming back to the same age we had been when we first entered." Now Peter's voice was sad.

It had been hard when they had first returned. Now they had to go to school and learn what they already knew, deal with teenage drama. Not to mention how screwed up their love lives were now. They could never fully trust whom ever they dated. The Pevensies could never tell anyone but Prof. Kirke the story of the Wardrobe; they would have been put in a mental institution. And the maturity level of the kids back home was extremely low compared to the royals. Peter laughed out loud as he remembered a conversation Susan had once told them about.

_Susan had been reading alone during lunch break outside when she heard footsteps to her right. She glanced to see a group of boys looking at her. She rolled her eyes and continued to read. But her finely tuned ears couldn't block out their conversation. _

"_Come on Fred." They goaded. Finally one boy was pushed out toward her and he walked over. He was handsome enough, but Susan, unlike other girls, did not base everything upon looks. He had the usual blonde hair with green eyes that had every other girl in the school swooning. _

"_Hey." He greeted. _

"_Good afternoon." Susan replied, still suspicious of him. _

_He sat down next to her…very closely. "What's your name?" he said with a grin; putting his arm around her shoulders._

_She rolled her eyes. His tone was arrogant and smug. He figured that Susan would grovel at his good looks. _

"_Susan." She replied in a clipped voice thinking how she wished she could remove the arm around her without seeming rude. _

"_Alright, Susan, how would you like the honor to go on a date with me." He smiled that smug grin again, making Susan nauseous. The arm around her would have to be torn off she thought._

_She smiled sweetly at him. "With you? Why that would be perfect!" her voice dripped with sugar. She even batted her eyes at him. "Perfectly sickening." She finished in a serious bored tone. "I would never go on a date with you in a thousand years. You're a vile pig who thinks he can get everyone girl in the entire school down his trousers with just a smile, which by the way isn't that great." She closed her book, grabbed her bag and started to walk away. She was happy with her statement and glad to be the one woman who finally told him off. That arrogant bastard needed a good insult. _

_A hand wrapped around her upper arm. Her eyes traveled from the hand on her arm, up to the shoulder and into the face of the boy she had just insulted. "How dare you!" he said. _

_Susan noticed with glee that his face had gone red from the embarrassment of her statement, but she was also aware of the hand tightening down on her arm. "I would suggest taking your hand off me." _

"_How dare you say that to me, my father will hear about this." He smiled thinking how she would crumble now. Everyone knew his father was a very powerful figure. _

_Susan stared at him is disbelief. She laughed at his childishness and snobbery before telling him one more time to let go of her. _

_When he still didn't release her she sighed. "I'd hoped I wouldn't have to do this." With a swift move she pinched his wrist, forcing him to let go of her arm and then pressed a pressure point on his neck so that he crumbled to the ground. All this happened in a split second. She siliently thanked the centaur who had taught her that move. Susan looked up to see his group of friends had been watching the whole time; giving them a warning look that said not to mess with her. Looking down at her victim she scoffed, Boys. With that thought she calmly walked back to the dormitories._

Creon laughed at the story. He would have given anything to see the look on that young lad's face. "Did the young Queen get into many fights?"

Peter gave a small chuckle. "Not really. In fact it was usually me who got in trouble for fighting." He looked ahead now, away from Creon. His expression became blank and almost cold.

Creon could see the memories swirling in his eyes. The centaur knew he'd hit a spot. He turned his gaze toward the forest; the sun was beginning to rise he noticed in the back of his mind. "Why?" he asked simply. But the answer would not be simple.

Peter sighed. "It was...difficult to adjust to being so young again. And in my world I'm just another kid who has to get along with the other kids. Here in Narnia, I had respect and loyalty. In England…." He trailed off. "Let's just say, I didn't get along well with kids who would bump into me and then expect me to apologize for it. Then on our return to Narnia I met Caspian and you know how that turned out." They both chuckled softly. "When I returned to England again, I knew that I had to try to not pick as many fights. Well….I tried. Then someone called me a coward."

Creon nodded in understanding. "I take it; your world is ignorant of your achievements here." The warrior could not imagine that this child would say such a thing otherwise.

Peter nodded. "If we had tried to tell people of Narnia, they'd lock us in an institution.

Creon took a deep breath and looked up to the forest again. "Peter, you do not have to take this advice. But I will say that no one can tell you who you are. It seems to me that you are the only person that can say who you are. If you think you are a coward then you are. But," he paused to look at him. "If you think yourself a King, then that is your true self." He let Peter think for a moment. "And another note," he smiled now "Take it from a master; the best way to hurt someone is to beat them without laying a finger on them." He grinned down to Peter.

Peter looked at him with confusion.

"You'll figure it out." Creon answered confidently.

Susan had breakfast going, only bread and cheese today. They would be reaching the valley soon. She anxiously kept looking to the forest, waiting for Peter and Creon's return.

Caspian gave a small chuckle. "Your head is going to fall off if you keep turning it round and round like that." He cupped her cheek tenderly. "They're fine and they will return soon."

Slowly she smiled at him. "You're right." But inside she was thinking about the ambush from yesterday. It still scared her to think that someone could hurt him so easily. Without thinking she looked to Caspian's bandaged arm.

Caspian gave an exasperated sigh and gave her a stern glare. "They're. Fine." He repeated.

As he spoke, Creon and Peter walked into the clearing.

Caspian saw then and inclined his head, gesturing towards them. "See, they are safe, now will you eat your breakfast please."

Susan ignored him to run to her brother. She gave him a quick hug. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Before Peter could even try to explain; Creon stepped forward. "All is well my queen. There is nothing wrong…anymore." Peter gave him a thankful look.

Later that morning they continued on toward the valley where the White Witch waited for them. Susan and Peter thought of the coming battle; of the people who would die for Narnia, of the ones they cared for. Could they face this again only to once again return to England?

The party came out of the Lantern Waste and in the next few moments only stared out onto the plains. They all drew their weapons but knew this was a futile action. The White Witch stood on her chariots once again pulled by two polar bears. She wore a light blue dress that had icicles spiking out of the back. Hair hung in dreadlocks. And all around her was her army of Narnians; dwarfs, minotaurs, satyrs, even centaurs.

The evil Queen smiled wickedly at them. "Take them."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Hi readers, alright

Hi readers, alright. I will attempt to put some more SusPian in at this point. Woah, _The Call_ just started on my iTunes. Lol. starts to sing along I wish I could sing this for our senior song. I'm graduating high school on the 28th. Six other choir girls and I are singing _For Good_ from "Wicked" for graduation and our last concert. Both are awesome good-bye songs.

I skipped the capturing, because 1) it's 6 against like 100, they wouldn't have won. And 2) I wanted to keep the story moving. For those who want/wanted a battle scene there will be one coming, don't worry.

Susan's Story Chapter 5

Caspian held Susan against him in the cell. He sat against the wall cradling the Queen in his arms like a child. Both lay awake unspeaking. Each was exhausted but their minds would not let them rest. The guilt and humiliation was eating away at Caspian's soul. Each though was a question that he couldn't answer.

_Why couldn't I protect them? _

_How will we escape?_

_WILL we escape? _

_Does Susan think any less of me?_

_Where are Trumpkin and the others?_

Nothing seemed to be going right. After they had been taken, the Witch had put them in this cave cell until she could find a fitting end to them. The cell was cold and bare of anything except a door of iron bars. Neither could see anything in the darkness but by exploration earlier had surmised that the cell only went 7 feet high and 7 feet side to side. And to make matters worse she had separated the team. Both Susan and Caspian had no clue where to search for the others. They were trapped. Caspian grimaced at the situation.

Meanwhile Susan was thinking of Caspian and how this was affecting him. True she also worried about her brother and her companions but the man holding her was her biggest worry. Judging from his breathing, he was not yet asleep and was therefore awake and worried, such was the plague of a king. Always worrying and thinking; never resting. Somehow she had to get him to rest, to sleep and refresh his mind. Then maybe they could think of a way out of here. Obviously there was no one coming to save them. No one in Narnia knew of their capture and Aslan was MIA. Susan was beginning-- _No,_ she thought. She had lost faith in him a long time ago. Now it was up to them.

Slowly she sat up enough so they were face to face. Caspian looked into her eyes with guilt and sadness swimming in them. He hated that Susan had been dragged into this again. Wasn't it enough that she had battled with the Witch once before and then at his side in the Narnian Revolution. Everything in his being wished he could have protected her somehow, locked her up in his castle or told her to turn back and flee. But he knew that the woman before him was not the damsel in distress, not the girl who patiently waited for him to come home from war every day.

"I'm sorry Susan." He whispered.

She smiled sadly and shook her head. Susan knew what he was trying to be sorry for and she wanted to laugh and smack him upside the head at the same time. The man was too protective of her, but she loved that about him. How much he cared for his people and those close to him. He was truly a King of Narnia.

"You can't apologize for something that's not your fault." She argued. The only way to get him to sleep was to convince him that there was nothing he could have done. "Tell me, if you had left me at the Telmarine Castle…yes, I knew you were thinking about it, what would have happened differently?

"You would be safe in the castle." He stated firmly.

She scoffed. 'For how long, the Witch would have eventually come to the castle, and then we'd be in the same predicament. Only we'd be apart. And I kinda like being with you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She spoke the truth. Being with him was all she cared about. Even in this horrible cell as a prisoner, she was happy that they hadn't been separated. His arms around her were the anchor that kept her grounded. Being without him even for that long week in England was living without part of her soul. Even though he sometimes didn't tell her what he was thinking, even if he did make hasty decisions sometimes. He was a man. And a man she could love and did love with all her heart. "I love you Caspian." She whispered.

Suddenly the worry and guilt left his eyes. Surprise and love filled the space. He grinned. "Oh Susan." He hugged her fiercely; pulled back and kissed her. "I love you too. I'm going to get us out of here, then after we defeat the White Witch,"

Susan loved that he had said 'we'.

"Then we'll live as we were supposed to, together, over Narnia." His eyes filled with hope at the prospect.

Even Susan felt a small bubble of hope in her stomach and before she could stop herself, an image appeared in her thoughts.

_Both Susan and Caspian sat at the table eating breakfast. Susan looked up to an older Caspian, yet his eyes were young as ever as he looked back at her. A small noise behind her alerted her of a presense. Susan looked around to see a small boy there with brown hair and brown eyes. He ran toward her with a grin. "Mommy!"_

Susan eyes teared up at the thought. Such a thing would have been greater than the entire world. But that sensible side of hers was interrupting; saying how she would eventually have to go back to England. That bubble of hope became a stone of doubt that sunk through her being. She tried to smile at him but could only muster a small twitch of the lips. She looked away.

Caspian could see that sliver of doubt on Susan's face and he turned her face toward him, so she couldn't look away. "This time we will be together. I won't let you go a second time, this past year has been empty without you and now that you've returned, "his voice grew quiet."I could never let go of you again, not 'want', 'could'! I need you." By the time he finished his voice was again a whisper.

Susan brushed her fingers down the length of his face from temple to chin. "Caspian, I can't imagine living without you either but,-" she stopped. Now was not the time to be thinking of this. Susan sighed and laid her head back against his chest. "You know I never want to leave your side. But now is not the time to be thinking of home." She didn't specify whether she meant Narnia or London. To be honest she didn't know herself. "Let's get some sleep, and then we can plan and battle the White Witch together." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer into him. The last thing she felt was his lips in her hair before slumber overcame her.

"Sleep well my Queen."

Caspian then closed his eyes, arms still holding Susan. Soon he too fell into deep sleep; thoughts swirling around escape, the White Witch and Susan.

Susan lay asleep in her royal chambers in Cair Paravel. The walls were draped in tapestries and the floor adorned with fine rugs. Her bed lay across the room from the door, her vanity to her left and to the right was the fireplace. The moonlight filtered in through the long windows. Susan came awake and rubbed her eyes. It had felt like she had only just fallen asleep. She looked around the room and gasped. There in the middle of her room stood Aslan, calmly staring at her.

"Aslan?" it was hard to believe that he was standing here before her.

"Do you doubt my presence, Susan, even in your dreams?" his deep gentle voice calmed her like a blanket.

"A dream?" she looked around the room in confusion.

"Yes, dear one, this is merely a dream. You still reside in the White Witch clutches. I wish to speak to you." For a long moment he said nothing, only looked at Susan. To her it felt as if he was searching for something. He spoke again. "I had thought when I sent you back to your world, you had learned all there was to learn from Narnia. Now I see you still lack the knowledge to return. You do not believe that I will come." He said it as a statement not a question and Susan could see how that pained him. They both knew the truth. "I cannot make you believe Susan. It rests upon your shoulders. There is much to come and you will need faith. Faith in your companions, faith in me and especially, he butted his chin to her forehead, "faith in yourself."

Susan kept her gaze to the floor ashamed to look into his all knowing eyes. Although she was embarrassed about her doubts, Susan knew that Aslan would always want her to speak her mind. "Aslan, how can I believe in someone who has made my life so difficult? How can I have faith in the one who tore me away from my kingdom and the man whom I might have been destined to be with? And I know I'll have to leave again and, oh Aslan, I can't bear leaving Narnia again." Tears streamed down her cheeks. She wanted to be strong and gracefully accept her fate. Queen Susan was always the sensible one who did her duty with pride and understanding. But after the past year, Caspian, the White Witch, Everything; all Susan wanted to do was wish the whole world away and be with him.

Aslan looked at the young queen with sadness in his eyes. "I am sorry, dear one. I do not mean to cause you or your family pain. As much as it might surprise you, I am happy to see you and the young King together. It pained me to have to return you to your world. But that is what was meant to happen, as was the first time you left Narnia." He paused to stare at her again. "Think of this, if you had not left Narnia, those thirteen-hundred years ago, you and the Caspian would never have met." His eyes crinkled in a small smile.

Susan looked up at him swiftly. A moment passed and Susan's face filled with guilt. "I see what you mean." She sighed. "So there was a purpose in sending us back a second time."

Aslan smiled, glad that she had seen his point. "Indeed."

For a while Susan sat there with her thoughts; thinking of Caspian and her family. Then she smile and hugged the Great Lion around the neck, rubbing her face in his mane. "I've missed you Aslan. I know you cannot change the past and I accept that. But now…I just wish things could be different."

"The road ahead is full of turns and forks, young one. Nothing is set in stone. And I will leave you to think that over. Just remember to have faith. For without it, there is nothing to live for." He began to fade from sight and with him the room she sat in. Darkness once again, overcame her.

Susan awoke, still in Caspian's arms. If his breath was any indicator, the young king was still asleep. The darkness of the cave gave no indication of the time or how long they had been kept prisoner. Susan heard his heartbeat as she once again relaxed into his embrace. It was something real, something she could hold onto. Of all the things she did have faith in; it was the man holding onto her. She expanded her hearing to outside the cell waiting for something…anything that would tell her if Peter and the others were even close. Only silence met her ears.

Her thoughts still revolved around Aslan's words of faith and meaning. Her understanding of the Great Lion was a little clearer. Everything that had happened was there for a purpose. That much she had understood for a long time, it was why she had accepted leaving Caspian behind. Susan knew it was her responsibility to return to her own world. But now that she had returned, she rubbed her cheek into the fabric of Caspian's shirt, they could finally be together.

During the Narnian Revolution both Caspian and Susan had to hold back their feelings for each other. During the month of war, each had their own responsibilities and worries. So even though they had developed feelings for one another, the battles never gave them a chance to talk and express their feelings for one another. And then they had triumphed over the Telmarines. Susan had thought then that maybe they would finally get some time together.

Soon after the coronation, Aslan had called her and Peter to his side. With each word Aslan said, Susan's heart had sunk lower into her stomach. Return to London…to never return again. Why was she brought here to meet Caspian only for her to be torn away from his side? She hadn't even seen Caspian walking toward her in the courtyard till Aslan addressed him. She could only gaze at him in sadness, all her hopes flashed before her eyes. He had looked at her with love and optimism. Her soul was torn apart each moment she looked into those deep brown eyes or saw that small smile. Only to tell him that she had to return to her world. Before her departure they had silently they gazed at each other, wordlessly conveying what the other knew. It was Susan's duty to go back and Caspian's to stay in Narnia, though they cared for one another; they could never be with one another.

But now they were finally together again, even if it's in a cell captured by the White Witch; Susan was glad to be with the man whom had captured her heart and she wished for nothing else than to stay with him in Narnia. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again.

Susan gasped as she caught sight of the White Witch in the doorway. Jadis smiled down upon them, which only made Susan more nervous. One dwarf accompanied the Witch holding a lantern that threw light in a small circle around them. Under the flickering lamp light the Witch seemed even more menacing.

"How sweet," her expression didn't match her words. She looked at them as if almost bored. "The young King and Queen together at last." Her expression turned to pity thinking this young couple was to be torn apart all too soon.

Caspian's eyes fluttered open at her voice. After a moment of haziness his vision focused on the Witch. Drawing in a quick breath he hugged Susan tighter and in a swift move managed to rearrange them so he crouched in front of her. His protective stance only confirmed the Witch's thoughts. "Stay away from us." He snarled.

The false queen only smiled again at this. "Do not fear, your death will come later, I only wish to see you one last time and also to tell you of how I was freed from that horrible prison. T'was not remarkable. Another human came to me; begging for my help and help she did get.

_A human?_ Thought Susan. _She?_ Other questions flashed through her mind, but for now she only focused on the Witch.

You beings are so pathetic and so predictable. Oh," she looked toward Susan "I miss your dear younger brother and sister. How are they? Do you think they'll miss your brother and you when you never return?" she grinned with maliciousness. "Rest well, young royals. I will return tomorrow." And with one last grin, she left, walking further into the tunnels.

After a long while, they both finally relaxed. Caspian took Susan into his arms. "We have to find a way out." Susan confirmed what they were both thinking.

Caspian began to pace while Susan sat back on the ground to think. The door was heavy iron bars and neither had any weapons or tools to use. And even if they were to escape to tunnels were sure to be a maze of different passageways to nowhere. They would starve or be discovered before they even reached the exit. At which point they'd have to get past the army of Narnians and the White Witch. She couldn't be sure how much time had passed, but it seems like forever. Judging by how cold it got all of a sudden, Susan guessed that night had fallen. Eventually they both fell asleep in exhaustion and boredom.

Later that night Susan awoke to something slithering near her arm. "AHH!" she screamed and moved away.

"I didn't mean to frighten you you're highness; I've come to rescue you."

End of Chapter 5

This might be the last time of me writing to you a high school-er. I'm guessing all most all of you don't know me but if you'd ever see me in class I was always writing in my notebook or reading….I tried to pay attention I really did. Lol. So anyway thank you reviewers and thank you writers. I'll see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm trying to finish this up cause the reviews are starting to diminish

Okay, I'm trying to finish this up cause the reviews are starting to diminish. anyway hope you enjoy. Btw. If you ever get the chance I recommend you listen to the scores of both Narnia movies. Harry-Gregson Williams is fabulous! I especially love _Lucy Meets Mr. Tumnus_. The violins come together and all you can imagine is perfect happiness. Ahhh.

Btw, **ALWAYS READ THE AUTHOR NOTES!!** I keep getting questions that I've already answered in the author notes.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia

Chapter 6 of Susan's Story

"Reepicheep?" Susan said to the darkness. Her heart was stilling beating as if she was running a marathon. Although she now knew the intruder was a friend, the hope of escape beat fresh within her. She felt Caspian at her arm, awoken from her shout. For a moment there was only silence and Susan began to fear it was only her imagination. Then she heard a skitter across the floor.

"Yes, your majesties." the knights voice pierced the darkness "I managed to escape while you were being captured." The sound of Reepicheep's voice acted as a pinpoint to where he was. Susan sat up fully awake.

Her eyes adjusted until she could make out the small highlight of him. Somehow he had managed to get into the cell with nothing but his sword on him. "I'm so glad to see you." She exhaled. "Do you know where the others are?"

At the same time Caspian asked "Do you know the way out?"

"Yes, to both of you. But we haven't time for explanations. Peter made me come for you first." He held up a key.

Neither asked how he got it or which lock it fit. Caspian quickly grabbed it and shoved it into the door. In a few quick seconds they were free.

Susan had the strong urge to run out into the cave without care for where she was going. The pressure of being locked in had been building up inside of her and now that she was free it was tempting to just let the pressure all out at once. To run until she couldn't feel her legs. But she held herself back and, holding Caspian's hand, took quick and quiet steps into the cave tunnels.

The knight's claws made a small, fast, ticking sound that echoed with their breathing.The path was dark forcing Susan and Caspian to blindly follow Reepicheep. Susan would have held her hands out but she had to hold her dress up with her right hand and the left one was captured by Caspian's right. Nothing could have forced his grip from hers. The connection was like a lifeline for the both. And although her grip was sure Susan was doubtful that this was the right way and wondered if they should turn back. But then she remembered her dream of Aslan.

Aslan's deep voice ran through her thoughts...…_you'll need faith. Faith in your companions…_

Taking a deep breath, she thought_ I have to trust Reepicheep._ With that she walked ahead with even more determination. Every step was a step closer to Peter, Creon and Trumpkin.

Caspian squeezed Susan's hand in reassurance. He was glad his friend and knight had come through for them; that much was true. But his mind was still in turmoil over 'what ifs'. _What if this is the wrong way? What if they're already dead? Is this a trap? How do we get out if we do find them? _Then he looked at Susan. She had the most determined expression. It almost stopped him in his tracks. If anyone had reason to worry, it would be Susan.

One of their greatest likenesses was their caring nature. He had watched Susan look after Lucy, Edmund and even Peter like a mother; they meant the world to her. Together the four had fought wars, ruled a country, held each other up when they were down. At times they were all the other had. Caspian couldn't imagine that kind of bond between a family member, his own wasn't the greatest example of love. She had every right to be worried if this was the right path to Peter and yet there she was, putting her total faith into one talking mouse. He smiled, set his shoulders, and continued on after Reepicheep.

Eventually they came to two iron barred doors. Susan wanted to cry with joy as she caught sight of Peter. Although there was a long scratch from temple to chin on his face, he seemed to have escaped major injury. He was leaning against the bars of the cell anxiously looking down the tunnel waiting for them. As soon as he caught sight of Susan his expression turned to relief. "You're safe." His shoulders sagged with reprieve. "Excellent work Reepicheep."

"Did you ever doubt me?" Reepicheep asked rhetorically.

But by Peter's expression, there had indeed been a small doubt.

"Oh Peter, I'm so glad to see you." Susan answered while unlocking the cell. Peter's door swung open and she ran in to hug him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Peter was about to answer when he was interrupted by the inhabitants of the cell next door. "Don't worry about us." A sarcastic voice called out. "Just leave us here to rot and die while you take your time with pleasantries."

Susan grinned at the familiar dwarf's voice. Reepicheep rolled his eyes. "Some Narnians have no patience."

Soon enough they had Trumpkin and Creon freed from their cell. Peter and Creon clasped forearms in greeting.

"Alright now, let's get out of this creepy place." Reepicheep stated before running off down the tunnel again. Everyone followed without question. Caspian, Susan and Peter traveled behind the mouse while Creon held up the rear with Trumpkin astride him. The little dwarf's legs, as much as it begrudged him, couldn't keep up with the others.

Susan's dress dragged along the floor of the cave. Now Peter held tight to her other open hand. She put her trust in them that they wouldn't trip her. The tunnel was still quite dark but getting lighter.

Finally they came around a turn in the tunnel and glimpsed the exit, along with two Minotaur guards. Quickly they stepped back around the bend which ,thankfully, hid them from sight, for now.

Peter turned to Reepicheep. "I don't suppose you also thought of a way to get us out."

"I'm ashamed to say I do not, sire" he hung his head in shame and his arms drooped at his sides.

Peter smiled and put his hand on the small knight's shoulder. "Do not feel sorry for yourself, you have done wonderfully my friend."

Reepicheep raised his head in hope and looked around at everyone who were smiling and nodding in agreement. He bowed. "I'm glad to be of service."

Susan smiled at the knight until she heard a small scuffling behind her. She looked around to see Trumpkin running his hands along the side of the wall. His moves were slow but deliberate. "Trumpkin what are you doing?"

"If I know dwarfs, and I am one, they usually put in hidden tunnels throughout the system." Suddenly his hand sunk into the rock and a section of the wall swung open into a secret tunnel.

There wasn't time for shock. The wall had caused a loud noise and the guards were starting to come into the tunnel. Quickly Reepicheep and Trumpkin dashed into the new unlit tunnel.

The guards came around the corner and Susan gasped as she held eye contact with them. "THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!" they shouted in their deep minotaur dialect.

Peter pushed Susan into the tunnel and then motioned for Caspian to do the same. But Caspian shook his head and drew his sword. Peter stopped him. "This isn't your fight; you need to get out of here. You're people need you alive. Fighting here won't do any good." When Caspian didn't move Peter tried another tactic. "Think of Susan, what would happen if you were hurt, or killed?"

More footsteps sounded from the entrance to the cave. This wasn't time for argument, especially when Caspian knew Peter was right. He gave a grunt, sheathed his sword and turned into the tunnel, leaving Peter and Creon.

The centaur took out his swords and Peter did the same with his. The first two guards died quickly, but more were filing into the tunnel. Creon looked at Peter and tilted his head toward the hidden tunnel; indicating that he should go while he had the chance. Peter shook his head at Creon's advice. He would not back down from this fight. Leaving Creon here would be letting his friend die at his hands. He dove back into battle, creature after creature died.

A smooth voice broke through the crowd causing swords and axes to freeze in mid-air. "Where are they?"

Peter widened his eyes at the Witch's voice.

With a cry, Creon dropped one of his swords and took Peter by the back of his shirt and threw him into the tunnel. Then he swiftly took the door and swung it closed; locking Peter in the tunnel with the others and leaving himself out there to die. The immediate silence shook Peter and he realized what Creon had done for him….for everyone. Anger and fear overrode his senses.

Peter threw himself against the wall, fists pounding the stone. "CREON!!" he shouted. He tried to feel for another trigger, but nothing would open the door in front of him. His knuckles were bleeding from the cuts. Tears were starting to leak out from his eyes and they joined with the sweat and dirt on his face. "CREON!"

He held the side of his face to the stone, trying to hear what was happening on the other side. But there was only silence. Peter screamed out in inner pain. It was happening all over again. First the Telmaranian Castle Raid and now Creon. His only true Narnian friend and mentor who had helped him see what others couldn't. Dammit! Why couldn't he save them!

Both Susan and Caspian had heard the sounds of the door closing and Peter's shouts. The combination had told them what had happened. Their friend and comrade had given his life for them and Peter. And while they were both saddened, they each knew there was no time to dwell on the death. They had to get out of here soon or else be caught again. Susan convinced Caspian that she was the only one who could make Peter come back. She gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek which Caspian turned into a passionate kiss pulling her against him until their was no space between them. He let her go reluctantly."Don't you dare leave me." He firmly said.

"I love you too." She tried to laugh but it died when she heard Peter screaming again. With a sigh she squeezed Caspian's hand once more and walked back toward her brother.

At first Peter didn't even notice her presence. Hesitantly she put her hand on his arm and although it was dark, she could feel his pain and sadness.

Peter froze as he realized Susan was there. Only she would be brave enough and gentle enough to console him. "We have to go back and get him." Peter pleaded.

Susan looked up at him with sad eyes that Peter couldn't see. "We can't." Peter could hear the regret in her voice. "Creon gave his life for the little time we have left to escape. We have to go now. Reepicheep and Trumpkin ran ahead with Caspian to find the other side." She paused, waiting for an answer. "There's nothing we can do. Come on." She softly tugged at his sleeve toward the dark tunnel.

He knew she was right. Peter kept telling himself that. But he just couldn't let go of the wall. A part of him still hoped that the wall would open and his friend would walk through to grin and laugh about scars and battle. Every moment he heard the silence around him reality sunk into his skin. His friend and comrade had sacrificed himself for them, for him, to survive. "I can't do it anymore Susan." He whispered. "How many have given their lives for our wars?"

For a moment he was silent, staring at the wall then he looked up at Susan with a new fire in his eyes. "She will pay for the deeds she has done to this country. I won't let anymore fall, I won't let anymore of my friends die. This time it ends." With that he took her hand and together they walked down the dark tunnel toward their hope.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, OMG, the last 3 weeks has been crrrraaaazzzzyyy! I've been a student assistant to the K-2 and 3-5 summer shows which took up 8 hours of my day for 3 weeks and then one of those weeks was also spent doing Stage Crew for the high school show for 3 to 4 hours in the evening. And then Breaking Dawn! Eee, Anyway I digress. I'm back. Let's rejoin our heroes for more of the Narnia adventure.

Susan's Story Chapter 7

"Peter, you have to eat something." Susan tried to coax her brother who had been staring at the wall for the past hour. "Do you want to faint on your horse!?"

The tunnel had taken them back into the Lantern Waste and everyone knew they had to move fast at this point. They could only sleep in the cave for a little while to regain their strength. The entire time Peter had remained silent, his eyes contained a silent anger. The only action he'd done was to clean his sword before going right back to sitting against the cave wall and staring straight ahead.

_'Planning his revenge, no doubt'_ thought Susan. She sat beside the fire, leaning against Caspian's shoulder. She was worried about Peter. The thought made her smile.

When wasn't she worried about him?

Peter was always the one protecting them, holding the weight in his shoulders and taking full responsibility. Secretly she had always waited for the day when it would be too much for him, not that he would have admitted it. It scared her. And now with Creon…her thoughts trailed off. She lowered her eyes as she thought of her lost friend. He had been able to console Peter when she hadn't, during their travels he had been a wise and useful advisor, and now he was another victim to the White Witch.

A single tear dropped down from her eye. Unconsciously, she thread her fingers through Caspian's and squeezed, silently asking him for comfort. Had it been anyone else, Susan would have felt embarrassed at showing such weakness. But Susan knew she didn't have to act that way around Caspian. He was her strength and he would want to know when she was in pain.

Caspian turned his head slightly and kissed her hair. Even without asking he knew she was upset from the recent events. No doubt she was worried sick over Peter and losing Creon was another blow to the party. Caspian hoped his presence and comfort was enough to console her. They were heading into another war and all he could do was pray they would both make it out alive; then they could focus on the future. His thoughts revolved around them for the time being.

Trumpkin rolled his eyes. The atmosphere in the room wasn't to his liking. The humans were being so melancholy. Creon had been a terrible loss it was true, but this wasn't the time for despair, it was the time for action. As an advisor to Caspian it was his responsibility to keep Caspian on track. A king didn't have the option of mourning during this time of war.

Firmly deciding to talk to his king he began to walk toward him until he saw Queen Susan's hand twine with the king's. Even from here he could feel the queen's need for Caspian. Sighing, the dwarf sat back down against the cave wall and lit his pipe. '_I'll tell him in the morning'_ he thought '_turning into a bloody ninny is what I'm doin'_

Soon enough Susan, Caspian, Reepicheep and Trumpkin were fast asleep. All four lay near the fire for warmth. The trip home would be rough without the supplies they had originally brought along, but no one was complaining. Peter stood at the entrance of the cave waiting out his hour of sentry duty. He glanced at his comrades and frowned. Susan and Caspian were laying a bit too close together in his opinion. At least they have each other, he thought. For a fleeting moment, he wished he had someone he could turn to when things got bad.

So lost in his thoughts, Peter didn't hear the intruder till it stumbled into the cave. Unsheathing his sword, he quickly judged his opponent. The rider sat atop a horse….a familiar looking horse that, by the looks of it, had been riding hard for some time. Its breathing was deep and ragged and its legs shook.

_A girl_, was Peter's first thought as he looked at the rider. His second thought made him lower his sword.

_A __**human**__ girl. _She was slumped against the horse's back, obviously exhausted. Both she and the horse were covered in mud and leaves.

Her hair was a light blonde. At least it looked blonde under all the leaves and dirt in her hair and her build was slight; it was obvious she hadn't been eating well for a while. The simple dress she wore was ragged and frayed at the edges.

Suddenly she moved to sit up and Peter stepped back at the action. He knew nothing of her and for all he knew it could be a trap from the White Witch.

Her attempts to sit up were failing. For a few moments she sat there taking in gasps of air looking down at the floor, her long hair obscuring her face.

Peter took a step toward her. So far she hadn't attacked him, and she seemed unarmed.

Then she looked up at Peter; it took a moment for her eyes to focus on his face. When she finally realized who was standing before her, she smiled. "King Peter" her voice was raspy and light. It was all she said before her eyes closed and she started to slide off her mount.

Peter managed to catch her before she hit the ground. His mind was having a tough time processing what had just happened. But being the gentleman he was, he carried her near the fire and laid her down with the others before covering her with a blanket.

He then walked back over to the horse to give it a proper rub down. This wasn't enough to distract his thoughts though.

Where did she come from? Is she a Telmarine….no their hair is brown or black. In Peter's time in Narnia, he had never seen another fair haired human being. How did she know him…? Strangely enough he felt a small light of pride in his chest when he remembered that she had called him King Peter and somehow had known he could help her.

He had finally gotten the worst of the mud off the poor beast when he realized why the horse had looked familiar to him. It was Caspian's horse Desiree standing before him. But the White Witch had taken her when they had been captured. How did she acquire her?

Taking long strides, he walked over to her slumbering form. He was going to get some answers. Taking her by the shoulders he hauled her up.

She opened her eyes, and looked around in confusion. She was obviously terrified, until she looked at Peter again. For a moment she looked ecstatic, but then she took in Peter's expression and the terror crept back into her eyes. "King Peter, please….."

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Are you in league with the White Witch?"

She shook her head quickly. Her blonde bangs fell into her eyes. "No, I didn't mean to."

"Peter, what are you doing!?" Susan said. All the yelling had woken Susan up, who in turn had woken Caspian up. Together they managed to grab the girl away from Peter. "I'll talk to her." Susan said to Caspian. He nodded and walked over to Peter, who was beginning to argue with Susan over taking away his captive.

"No, she works for her!"

Susan instantly flinched away from her and moved to stand with her brother. "The Witch?"

Peter nodded. "How else would she have Desiree? She's a spy."

"Peter, Susan, please." Caspian implored. "She isn't the Witch; don't take this out on her." Caspian realized the odds were against him, but knew that she still had a chance of innocence. As a King who had seen and lived through injustice, he couldn't let Susan and Peter have the girl who was now hiding behind him.

Peter glared at Caspian. Every part of him wanted to whip out and punch the man in front of him, but another part of him, a smaller part, getting bigger, argued that Caspian was right. He knew nothing of the girl, or how she had come to stubble into their camp.

"Please," begged the small voice. "I know I've done wrong, I just want to help you. Please," she turned her eyes toward Peter. "King Peter, Queen Susan, I've heard much of your greatness and your compassion. Please have mercy on me." With that she looked back to the ground, her hair hiding her face once more.

Caspian glared back to the siblings as if scolding them. Susan felt a drop of guilt fall into her heart as she looked over the poor girl. Her sensible side was still saying there was something suspicious about her, but something else inside her said this girl was no danger to them. Silently she put her hand on Peter's arm and looked into his eyes.

He looked back at her with a mix of surprise, hurt and anger. After many years of living with and ruling alongside Susan, he could almost read her mind. Peter knew that she was siding with Caspian and would protect the girl. Wordlessly he watched as Susan walked over to her and gently took her aside to talk with her. Caspian followed along beside them; occasionally throwing a look back to Peter, asking him to follow.

But Peter only stood there; silently fuming at the sight of the two people he trusted the most betraying him.

Meanwhile Susan was trying to calm the girl down. The poor girl was in tears from the fright. Susan could barely make out what she was saying.

"I didn't…………to happen……….so fast………please help." was the last thing she said before falling into Susan and sobbing on her shoulder.

Susan awkwardly patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. "Shhh, shhh, it's alright. Everything's okay now. You're alright."

"What's going on here?" Reepicheep voiced. "Who is she? Where did she come from?"

The girl gave a small "Epp" at the sight of the knight. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off with a paw.

"Don't say it! Yes, we know, I'm a mouse. Can we discuss what's important?"

Susan gave a small laugh. "Don't mind Reepicheep. Everybody says that to him, so he's a bit sensitive."

She just looked back to Susan. "I was only going to say how adorable he—"

"I am not adorable!!" Reepicheep ranted jumping up and down. "I'm a brave, fierce, terrifying knight of Narnia; sworn to protect the Kings and Queens of the land."

The girl laughed at that point and finally when she was finished she gracefully curtsied to the mouse. "Forgive me, good sir knight."

Reepicheep bowed his head in acknowledgement to thank her.

Finally Susan felt comfortable to start asking questions. "What's your name?"

She gave a sniffle. "Holly," she said quietly. "Holly Michelet." (A/N: Pronounced – Mish-eh-lay)

Susan's brows drew together in confusion. "French?"

Holly shook her head with a wet laugh."No, but everyone thinks that." She took a breath before speaking again. "My grandfather, who was French, fell in love and married my grandmother who was an English-woman and moved to England, so technically I'm British, with French ancestry.

Susan nodded in understanding. "So you're from England?"

"Yes," she nodded, then her eyes came alive "Oh, but then something happened a few weeks ago, I was in the park when this warm wind came up and ripped the scarf from my neck." Her eyes took on an adoring light for a few seconds. "Even though I had to chase after my scarf, all I could think was the wind smelled like summertime and sunlight.

"Anyway I finally caught up to it near this archway. I was wrought iron and beautifully designed with trees, animals, fairy-tale creatures and people all designed into it. I thought about how I'd like to be married under it someday, then the moment I walked through it, I was here. Well not here, here, but in a forest. And the archway was gone when I turned around to go back." She paused. "I was so frightened. I didn't know what to do."

Susan hugged her closer. She remembered those first few days in Narnia and how terrifying they had been; being chased by wolves and under a death warrant from the White Witch. She was thankful she had Peter, Edmund and Lucy to lean on back then. Her heart broke for this girl who had no one in this strange land.

"How do you know of us?" Susan gestured to Peter, Caspian and herself.

"Well I was wandering around through the forest when I finally made it to a town. I think I scared them a bit. They were fascinated with my hair, said they'd never seen anything like it, cept on his majesty King Peter. I asked about him and where he lived. I thought perhaps he could get me home. But they said he had left almost a year ago. 'Your king just left?' I asked.

They reassured me he wasn't their king. Then they told me about King Caspian and the Narnian Revolution, they were even nice enough to take me to the battle ground where you had fought. I asked if I could go into the caves and they told me the legend of Aslan." Holly's eyes sparkled as she said his name. "I knew if I could just meet him he'd get me home. So I kinda snuck in…." her expression became guilty. But when I got to the table, it all went wrong."

Susan sat there confused for a moment; she looked up at Caspian to see a strange look in his eyes. She tilted her head in question.

"You set the White Witch free." He said it as a statement. There was no argument to his voice.

Holly snapped her head up to his eyes. Her expression said enough. The Witch had appeared to her, probably promising that Holly could return home if she took her hand. Holly without knowing it had set free one of Narnia's greatest foes back into the living.

Tears began to stream down Holly's cheeks again. "I had no idea, suddenly I was being held captive by her. She said she wouldn't be so merciful this time. I was scared for my life. Then she showed me terrible creatures, some were nice to me, but others…" she paused and looked away; not wanting to remember the things they had done to her. "Some time passed, I don't how many days. I was becoming weak. But I still waited for the nightmare to end; I waited for someone to save me. She kept me in the same tent as hers."

"Then I overheard a guard saying that they had captured the King and his friends. At that time I thought all hope was lost if the great King Caspian had been captured. I was crying in my tent-cell when all of a sudden there was a big commotion, all the soldiers were yelling, some in anger and some in fear. When she left to see what it was about, I asked a guard who was passing by what was going on. She was one of the ones that was always nice to me, a centaur-ette named Tarlina. She set me free and told me to get as far away from there as possible. I didn't know where to go at first, I ran to the edge of the camp.

Then I heard her voice again, so I hide behind a tent. After a moment I realized she hadn't seen me. So I peeked around the corner of the tent. She was talking to another centaur, I remember because I thought it was Tarlina for a moment and was afraid.

"Was he black haired!?" Peter shouted. His sudden question made the group jump in surprise. He composed himself, barely.

Holly nodded. "Yes, he had black hair. The Witch laughed, talked to him….I couldn't understand her from the distance" she explained. "And then she turned him into stone." Holly gave a shudder while Susan hugged her closer. Susan wanted to cry for her. Such a nightmare should have only been that, a dream, but it wasn't a dream. Those faded from memory in time. This was reality and Holly would be forced to cope with those feeling for a long time.

"Do you know what this means?" Peter said.

Susan turned toward him. A broad grin was on his face and as much as it warmed her heart to see him with a moment of happiness. She saw where his thoughts were going and felt her heart drop with sadness and what she had to say. "Peter," she hesitated. "We don't know that Aslan will come. We don't even know that she kept him…whole."

"No, he's alive, we can still save him; or Aslan can."

Susan looked at her brother and then looked back at Holly; she knew who needed more help. "Never mind," she said to Peter. "We'll discuss this later."

"But Susan-"he began to argue. But a swift glare from Susan cut him off and told him the subject was closed for now.

It was still dark outside the cave entrance. But a sliver of light told Susan it would be dawn soon. For a moment she leaned against the side of the cave wall, wishing she could just sink into it. Her sleep had been restless and now she had a long walk to look forward too.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders to embrace her. _I love these arms. _She thought. After voicing her opinion to Caspian, she felt him chuckle behind her. His chest flushed against her back.

"Not as much as I do." He kissed her temple and hummed a tune. "Susan, I suppose now isn't the best time to talk about after the war."

Susan swiftly turned so she could cover his mouth with her hand. A smaller part of her wanted to cover his lips with her own, she shoved it away. That wasn't the rational Susan talking, it was Caspian's Susan. Lately that was all she'd been. And in a lot of ways it made her happy; they'd been happy. She had opened her heart when it had been closed for so long. But it was time for war again, and now her heart felt like it was closing up again. It was the rational thing to do, what if Caspian was hurt or worse during a battle. She couldn't even bear thinking about it.

Another half of her wanted to throw away rationality. _Be with Caspian, be with the one you love_ it said. It seemed her heart was always at battle with itself, two halves fighting for control.

She looked into Caspian's eyes; full of care and confusion, of love and fear. "No, this isn't the time. I don't want to think what might or what could. If I do, I...I" she stopped, unable to go on. Her hand came away from his mouth to cup his cheek.

Caspian watched as her eyes filled with pain and tears, swiftly he took her up in a fierce hug. "I won't let go of you." He whispered in her ear.

Holly watched them from a far before looking away. Tip-toeing she walked over to Peter who was sitting by the dead fire attempting to revive it. "Umm King Peter?" she asked shyly.

"Peter is fine," he grunted. "What's up?"

"Umm, are Caspian and Susan, like an item?"

Peter laughed. "I guess you could say that."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

Peter looked up at her. "Let's just say 'complicated' doesn't even begin to cover it."

End of Chapter 7

"Phew" wipes forehead. Done with that chapter. Yeah, sorry, no cliffy. I'll try to fit in one later. But for now I thought I'd go back to emotional stuff. Which I love writing by the way. Oh I wanted to tell whoever it was that coined the phrase 'Suspian'; congrats on coining the phrase that stuck. I myself have spread it to all my friends, I just typed it in on google and all this Caspian/Susan stuff came up. I was happy.

Please review. It also makes me happy to hear feedback, or just to know that you're reading the story. The reader counter thing can only tell me so much.

Moon Power Out!


	8. Chapter 8

Susan's Story: Chapter 8

"How are you doing Holly?" Susan asked. They were sitting near a river patiently waiting for Caspian and Trumpkin to return from hunting. The dwarf and King had left quite some time ago and they were anxious to be out of the forest. But necessity slowed them down. They all needed food to last for the rest of the journey. And with only one horse, the journey would take twice as long.

Holly didn't answer for a short moment, then looked up at Susan in surprise. "Oh, I'm..okay. Just, uh, hungry and a little disoriented." She gave a half laugh before looking away.

It was obvious her thoughts were elsewhere. Susan had been watching Holly out of the corner of her eye for a while now. The girl was obviously tired and sore, but said nothing. Susan was oddly proud of her and her strength.

Even now, Susan's legs were beginning to tire and she could hear her stomach grumbling, asking for nourishment. She hoped none of the others could hear it. Although she did see Reepicheep's ears twitch every time her stomach spoke, thankfully he stayed silent. Susan preferred it that way. She hated being or even being around the complaining type. With the exception of Edmund of course.

Reepicheep stood along the river's edge while Peter took his stand near Susan and Holly. Susan sat atop a boulder, and carefully watched the forest for any movement, her bow within easy reach. Every once in a while she'd cast her glance back to the party. Every time her eyes roamed over Holly, she caught the blonde staring at Peter, who was looking at anything but her.

Another complication. Susan smiled to herself. Many girls had often voiced to her how attractive they found her brother, but Peter being the distracted guy he was, never really noticed the opposite sex. Most of the times he was too busy; getting into fights half the time and being an older brother the other.

His mates were always jokingly saying how Peter needed a girl to look after him. Peter would 'kindly' them to shove off.

Susan feared Peter would just push Holly away like he had the others. She hoped Peter would find in his heart to accept the poor girl. She needed protector and he needed someone to protect.

A movement from Holly caused Susan to look back at her. She was attempting to get a knot out of her tangled hair and becoming more frustrated by the second. It was obvious her hair was in need of help.

Susan reached back to feel her own hair, which was beginning to feel a little oily. Susan didn't think of herself as pretty but still had pride in her long hair which many had complimented her on.

"Holly, why don't we go wash off?" suggested Susan, jumping off her rock to the ground.

"Where?" Holly asked in confusion.

"The river of course." She walked began to walk downstream, stopping to wait for Holly to follow. Susan hoped this wouldn't scare the girl off. After being in Narnia a few weeks, she was bound to understand what to expect. This wasn't the 20th century.

Holly gave her a shocked expression. "But-but, it's cold and what if someone finds us?" she asked in a slight panic tone. "I mean, is it even clean?"

Okay, apparently she hadn't realized the adversity.

Susan shrugged. "You get used to it after a while. I'll admit the castle baths are much more preferable, but out here we only have what Narnia gives us."

She looked to Peter. He had an unsure look on his face, as if he didn't want them going off. Susan realized he didn't want her going off alone with Holly.

He still thought she was a danger to them.

She rolled her eyes and held up her bow to say 'don't worry, I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about.'

They walked downstream for a little bit until they found a calm pool of water. Stripping down, Susan jumped into the water. They were both girls after all. She swam around trying to warm up in the frigid water. 'Come on, you need to wash off, and the dirt isn't going to come off on its own."

A little shyly, Holly took off her torn clothes and waded in. Immediately she began shivering. "I-it-'s c-c-co-l-d." she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You have to keep swimming to get your body temperature up."

Holly quickly began stroking through the water. Soon enough she stopped shivering and looked like she was actually enjoying herself. She dove underwater for a quick moment to then resurface. Eagerly she finger combed all the mud from her blonde hair, which was now a bright yellow color.

Susan meanwhile watched the banks to make sure no peeping toms were watching them. While doing so, she also washed her hair. She missed shampoo and conditioner. When she was Queen of Narnia, she had the finest herbalists make her a batch of what was close to hair products to keep her hair shiny and soft. But for now, she had to do with just river water which made her hair stiff and wiry if she didn't air dry it properly. Quickly she tied it back into a braid.

Her thoughts eventually drifted back to Caspian and herself. It seemed he was all she could think about. After the war…..if there was an 'after the war'…….what would happen? A heavy weight began to build in her heart. Would she, could she, remain with Caspian and if so, would the fates let them live together with no wars, no enemies to be fought. Such a thing would be, Susan couldn't think of words other than pure bliss.

But what if Aslan told her that it wasn't meant to be? It was back to London for her. To be an outcast from her peers again. Left with only hopes and memories of her home. London wasn't her home anymore. It had stopped being her home a long time ago. Narnia had changed her into the Susan of today. She was no longer Susan Pevensie. She was and would forever be Queen Susan the Gentle, Lady of the Southern Sun of Narnia.

She looked around at the forest again before closing her eyes and just listening. The sounds around her intensified. A soft breeze caused the trees to whisper to her and a few birds chirped high up in the canopy. Susan could never get this feeling of peace and tranquility back home. London was practically a city that never slept. With Big Ben ringing every hour and automobiles going down the streets, one never really felt that total peace one could feel in Narnia. Where nature and humanity were balanced with one another.

Why couldn't Aslan see she couldn't be happy in London? Perhaps Aslan just doesn't understand. _He doesn't know how much I need Narnia, how much I need Caspian._

S-Susan?" Holly called gently from across the pool. "Are you alright? For a few moments there, you got this-this sad expression. Is everything okay?"

Susan gave her a sad smile in return. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

A rustle in the forest set Susan into high gear. Someone or something was coming closer to the river. Quickly Susan assessed the situation. She had no clothes on and neither did Holly, her magic bow and arrows lay on the bank the noise had come from, along with all her clothes.

She turned toward Holly. "Swim back to Peter. I don't care if he sees you! Just do it." There had been a moment of panic in Holly's eyes. But at Susan's command she swiftly set upstream, back toward Peter. The current was thankfully not that fast so in seconds Holly was out of sight around a bend.

Susan wished she could join her, but she couldn't just leave her bow and arrows where anyone might find them. After all she had been through with it. She couldn't leave behind one of her dearest friends. She turned around to see the brush rustle even closer.

"Don't come any closer!" she threatened. Susan hoped her voice sounded a lot braver than she felt. "Stay where you are!"

"Susan?" a familiar voice called out.

"C-Caspian?" Susan gasped out. She didn't know whether to be relieved that it was him or embarrassed over the situation. Before she could process what to say….

"What are you doing—"he stepped through the brush and onto the bank, his eyes sweeping the area until they landed on Susan. Quickly he turned away. "Forgive me" he sputtered in surprise and embarrassment…."I had no idea."

"Just don't turn around!" she commanded. She could see he was embarrassed. She gave a small eye roll, if anyone had the right to be uncomfortable, it was her. Swiftly she climbed out of the water and got her clothes. A quick minute of dressing later she gave the okay for him to turn around.

He faced her, but wouldn't take his eyes off the ground. "I'm sorry; I heard voices and came to investigate. I didn't know it was you or what-"

"It's okay Caspian. I suppose it's not your fault." She gathered her bow and quiver from the bank. Her eyes were glued to the ground as well.

"It was bound to happen eventually."

She stopped babbling, realizing what she had just said. She still refused to look Caspian in the eye, hoping he hadn't caught that. "We should get back to Peter." She shouldn't even be thinking of such things. Sure, other girls her age were, but not Susan Pevensie. Susan Pevensie was always the shy girl who boys found too intimidating to approach, let alone have a physical relationship with.

Caspian was about to agree they get back to the others, when Susan's previous sentence caught him off guard. Now he looked up at her and caught his breath. Her head was now raised but she was looking off to the side; embarrassed at what she'd said. "What?" he asked.

Susan blushed harder and tried to meet his eyes, but every time they had eye contact, she would look away again. "Well, it's just, I don't know." Now Susan was fidgeting, fixing her dress and rubbing her bow; still refusing to look Caspian straight in the eye. This was not a topic she often brought up with the male gender, or even the female gender. The only time she even remembered having that kind of discussion was with Lucy in Old Narnia. As Lucy got older, she needed things explained to her. "Never mind," she said hotly. "Forget I said anything." She started to walk past him, refusing to meet his eyes, but Caspian caught her arm.

"How can I?" he asked simply. "Did you mean what I think you meant?"

She looked back at him, finally meeting his eyes. Now they were facing each other, Caspian's hand still on her arm. Susan didn't know what she was looking for, but something inside told her she would know when she found it. It had been a while since she'd really taken a good look at Caspian. She'd almost forgotten how much she loved to look at those deep brown eyes. They held so much compassion, such love.

Caspian didn't know why Susan was staring so intently at him, but it seemed as if she was searching for something. He decided to let her look for the moment, maybe then she could finally be honest with him and say what she meant. Sometimes Susan was so secretive; always keeping things to herself. But he knew it was because she wanted to protect those around her. It was one of his favorite qualities about her. Silently he gazed at her with love and promise, he would never; could never hold another woman in his arms like he did with Susan.

Susan found what she was looking for. Blushing she tried to look away. "I just figured," she paused again, trying to find the words. "If ever I was to 'be' with…someone…..like that…..that someone-

Caspian laughed at her hesitance to meet his gaze and, moving his hands to both sides of her face, forced her to look into his eyes.

".might be…you. "she finished in a whisper. She looked into his eyes for an answer, a reaction, anything.

But it was his lips she should have been focusing on. Caspian gave a broad grin before laying his lips onto Susan's. Her surprise was short lived and was overcome by passion and warmth. His arms snaked around her waist to press her against him, to hold her close. Susan leaned into his embrace, forgetting everything but how this man made her feel. With Caspian she felt alive and complete; happier than she had been even as Queen of Narnia. Every time he looked at her with those smoldering eyes, she felt beautiful. And that made him more worthy than any other man in Narnia or Earth. When the time came, she would gladly give herself to this man.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I, you." He replied huskily, still in the kiss.

Susan pulled away slightly before kissing his cheek. "We should return to Peter and the others." Suddenly she remembered something. And her eyes widened in panic. "Oh no! I sent Holly back to Peter!" she began to look around the ground in a silent panic.

Caspian laughed. "Is that a bad thing?" His mouth made an 'o' as he saw Susan hold up Holly's tattered dress. "You don't think Peter would hurt her?"

Susan took a deep breath. "I would hope not, but I can't imagine what else might have happened. Let's find them, and quick." She gave him a quick smile and took his hand. Together they trudged through the brush, back upstream.

End of Chapter 8

Please be honest and tell me if that was going beyond the K+ line. I don't know the fine details of the boundaries. Don't worry, this won't become an 'M' fanfic.

Please R&R...SailorKMoonie


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all. Sorry for the delay. I can't help it; I got into a huge Zutara phase. It happens every once in a while. Don't worry I'm still a huge Suspian lover. Ben Barnes and William Moseley 33 Anyway, on with the story. Oh to warn you, I have made a few changes to previous chapters. Chapter 2 I believe had a major corny revamp that I might edit again. To make matters simple, I'll be coming back to the story and revamping a lot of stuff.

I also plan on doing one more Suspian, this time it'll just be Susan and Caspian; no Peter. And there won't be any battling; it'll be focusing more on emotional stuff, the stuff I like writing. ^_^

Susan's Story Chapter 9

Holly was swimming up the river in fear of what lay in front of her and behind her. Lately fear seemed to be her only emotion.

First arriving in this…place…'Narnia'; The name still felt weird on her tongue. Then being captured by something she had set free……a deep guilt filled her heart again as it had been for the past few weeks. She'd seen the terror the Witch invoked in the creatures and people of Narnia and she'd been the one to unleash that terror.

And now she was….traveling with Narnia royals...was "traveling' the right word? She thought.

No, traveling with someone included a little trust. She might as well be their prisoner and wear shackles. She could still see the glances they all gave her, as if waiting for her to do something. Well she couldn't blame them; she had done a horrible thing. But if Susan could give her a little trust, why couldn't Peter?

King Peter. She'd heard such wonderful stories about him. When she had finally met him in the cave, he had been the most glorious sight. Blue eyes, shining up at her, although now that she thought about it, his eyes had been dark….empty almost. She realized his eyes had been carrying that same hollowness for the entire journey.

Perhaps some else had betrayed him…..if she helped him, maybe he'd trust her……

Sighing, she kicked her legs and swung her arms through the water trying to beat the small current that she was going against. Either way she was heading up river with no Susan…and no clothes…..

Going around the bend she saw Peter standing on the bank where they had left him. His back was to her so he didn't see her. _Thank the heavens for that_, she thought.

Spying a rock that could serve as cover, she quickly ducked behind it and raised herself so just her head was sticking up. "Peter!" she called.

He whirled around at the voice, unsheathing his sword. Seeing it was Holly he only lowered it an inch. "What are you doing? Where's Susan!?" he became suspicious and took a step toward her.

Reepicheep stood by him with his sword ready. But his eyes were unsure and kept flicking toward Peter as if asking if this was the right thing to do. "Sire, I don't mean any disrespect, but I don't think this girl is our enemy."

"Reepicheep, follow the river down-current. Find Susan and bring her back. If you can't locate her within the next 15 minutes, come back and report." Peter ordered.

The knight hesitantly looked from boy to girl, knowing that it could be a mistake to leave the lady with Peter.

"Now, Reepicheep!" Peter commanded.

"Hoping that the honorable King Peter would at least stay his blade till his return, he ran into the forest in the direction Susan and Holly had first left by.

When he was gone, Peter took another step toward Holly's rock.

"Wait!" Holly cried. "Don't move!"

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Umm, I'm not…uh…well, during the swim…..something….uhh, let's just say my dress was lost in the process." She stuttered in embarrassment.

Peter listened in confusion for a moment but his cheeks reddened as he realized what she meant. As a reflex, he turned his back toward Holly, even though the rock still covered her. "Oh" was all he could say. He tried to think of something he could give her. Quickly he removed his outer tunic, leaving him in his white under-shirt, and threw it toward her. "Here" he grunted. He didn't know why he was helping the possible spy. She could have Susan tied up somewhere and be lying to him. But the helplessness of the situation got to him.

What was he thinking!? Letting his guard down would only get more people killed, something he couldn't deal with anymore.

"Where is she!?" he asked Holly again.

"I…I don't know. She's still..." Holly could only stutter as she pulled the tunic over her head. "We went swimming and something was coming toward us……"

"You left her to die didn't you?" Peter concluded. "Traitor, I knew we couldn't trust you!" He brought his sword point up again.

"No, I didn't!" Holly defended. "She told me to come get you. I swear!"

"I could never trust the words of someone who set free the White Witch." Peter stated. "I've lost too many friends to the Witch, I won't lose my sister!"

Holly could see it now; a deep wound in his eyes. It was heartbreaking. "I would never hurt you, or anyone else I care about." Her voice was strong now and clear. She kept her eyes on Peter, waiting for anything.

"Please, Peter, listen to me. I never wished to free such a monster upon Narnia. I was lost and afraid." She started. "I didn't know what to do. I was just trying to get home." Tears began to leak from her eyes. "And believe me, I've paid for it. Those creatures at the camp, the things they did to me…" she averted her eyes, unable to look at him. Her voice was becoming hysterical. "And then the one person, the brave King Peter that everyone says great things about, whom I thought would be my hero, my savior; calls me a spy and traitor. And now this! I'm exposed and you're pointing a sword at me and Susan's probably dead because I couldn't get help in time."

Peter's sword began to lower. Either she was a great actress, or he was a great fool.

Against his will, the memory of when he had almost fallen under the White Witch's spell came to the front of his mind. Even now he could recall the persuasive tones that had captivated him. It sent shivers down his spine how easily he had been hypnotized. Only Edmund's intervention had saved him. And here he was, putting all the hate he felt inside on someone who had never done anything to deserve it. His blade touched the ground.

For what seemed like an eternity, both remained silent. Finally Peter sheathed his sword. "I'm sorry." He said in a quiet voice. Holly almost didn't hear him. But as she gazed at his posture, she realized that he no longer wished her hurt. Quickly she swam the small distance to the bank and pulled herself out of the water.

Walking tentatively, she closed the space between them and slowly placed her hand on his shoulder.

An initial flinch almost made her back away, but his hand flew to catch her wrist. She patiently waited as he raised his eyes from the ground to her face.

Finally his eye opened to the true person Holly was. Her hair was plastered against her head and mud was spattered on her face, but clean and soft green eyes gazed back at him with such hope, he was suddenly reminded of Lucy and all the innocence and faith she had carried. "Forgive me?" he asked.

Giving a small smile she hugged him around his shoulders. "There is nothing to forgive. Thank you for accepting me." She whispered.

And that was how Susan, Caspian, Trumpkin and Reepicheep found them. Holly crying into Peter's shoulder and him holding her.

On his way to find Susan, the mouse had almost passed them all together as the three were running back toward the resting point, but he had quickly backtracked and while running alongside them, filled them in on what had happened.

It seemed such a private moment that none of them wanted to disturb them.

For a little while they let them be, but when Susan stomach began to rumble, the moment was broken.

Susan colored with embarrassment and began to walk toward Holly and Peter.

"Susan!" both Holly and Peter cried in relief.

"Yes, I'm alive. Does anyone have any food? And what is going on here?" she put her hands upon her hips to assume the motherly position. After all the worrying she'd gone through for the both of them, and then to find them both fine and actually getting along. It was almost a let done rather than a relief.

Both Holly and Peter looked at each other, asking if the whole story needed to be told. Peter looked back up at Susan. "Let's just say Holly and I have…come to better terms."

Susan wished she could see the novel between the lines but decided to be happy with what she saw. A happy and trusting brother with a happy girl.

"Well if nobody minds, I'll just be cooking up the rabbits that I bagged." Trumpkin interceded. He unclipped the two dead rabbits that had been hanging from his belt and began to set up a campfire.

"Seein as you lot don't seem too interested...I'll just have to eat them me'self." He smirked as the others gathers around him; quickly assuring him that they indeed did have interest in his catch. Reepicheep was the only that declined the rabbit meat, sticking to his nuts and fruits.

They quickly set off again after their stomachs had been placated. Time was still short and none of them could shake off the feeling that they were being followed. But although the fear of being caught still hung over them, the eased tension between Peter and the rest of the group put everyone in a better mood.

No one could miss the bond that had appeared between Holly and Peter. He'd help her over obstacles as she avidly listened to all his stories of his time as King Peter. Susan even caught a real smile at one point. She hung on to Caspian's hand and smiled up at him. Wordlessly she motioned over to her brother and Holly.

"You're happy that Peter and Holly are getting along." He stated more than asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "I'm glad….that Peter is happy." She finally said. "I guess I think of him as a younger brother a lot of the time rather than an older one. He needs to be taken care of, even though he'll never admit it." She smiled. "After all the years of me being the one he talks to and comes to for advice, it's nice knowing that someone else can be there for him.

"Don't get me wrong, I still love Peter and will always worry about him. It's just he's never really had a female friend that's not a sibling. I guess in short, I was worried that there might not be a girl out there for him. And now Holly appears and they're getting close. And she's even from England. They might have a future together."

Susan pursed her lips, realizing what she'd said. Caspian stopped in his tracks, pulling Susan to a stop too. "Are you saying that we might not?" He held the upper parts of her arms and bent his head so they were eye level.

"Caspian, this isn't the time." She argued and pulled away.

"And when will be a good time. Don't say after the battle." He caught her wrist and held on firmly, once again stopping her in her tracks. "I would hate to die, knowing that this-" he pulled her hands over his heart. "-wasn't even worth fighting for. And that is what I'm fighting for Susan. I fight not only for Narnia, but for you." He pressed a hand to her cheek begging her to look into his eyes. "I fight so that we can be together. Aren't you fighting for that too?"

She finally looked up into those eyes. She'd be able to pick out those eyes from any other Telmarine. All the emotions they held; strength and hope as well as fear and sadness. She loved those eyes, and the man behind them. She couldn't explain why Caspian was the one for her, but he was. No other person made her feel safe and secure, warm and strong. She loved him; that much was certain. But did she really believe that they had a future together. Either she left England or he left Narnia. There could be no between for them.

"I…..I don't know Caspian." was all she could say. She pulled out of his arms as a tear escaped. She ran ahead to the rest of the group unable to look into those sad eyes, not wanting to know why she couldn't be as faithful as he was.

As the sun began to set, they realized that they'd have to spend one more night outdoors. After Caspian caught up with them, he assured they'd reach the castle by tomorrow afternoon. They walked until finally Susan had tripped over the root that broke the camel's back.

"That's it! I can't even see what's in front of me, we're stopping for the night!" she finalized grumpily.

Wisely, no one argued and they began to set up camp.

Susan sat by the fire gazing into the dancing flames. Trumpkin sat across from her whittling a pit of wood to look like a gryphon. Reepicheep and Peter were sword fighting with Holly as a wonderful audience leaving Caspian to find firewood. He had asked her to come with him, but when she turned away from him, he angrily stalked into the forest alone. Now she regretted the action, but her thoughts were too chaotic for the long discussion which she knew was coming. She needed to sort out her thoughts.

The sensible part of her was making a list of good futures and bad ones. The thought of leaving England was giving her guilt. She wanted to be with Caspian and knew that she'd really only be happy with him. But leaving Peter, Edmund, Lucy and her parents behind….

Her parents. They could never be told where she was. After all she'd done for them, all the support and help, she'd just disappear out of their lives. No explanation, no note. They'd investigate, but obviously never find her. What would happen to them? She'd never watch them grow old. They'd never meet her children.

In the fire's glow she imagined her father holding up a baby boy looking so proud. The little boy looked up into Susan's eyes and she gasped to herself.

They were Caspian's eyes looking back at her.

The image of the little boy was imprinted in her mind's eye. A warmth from her heart spread through her body as she thought of the child. Of rocking him to sleep, singing him songs, and taking him horseback riding. Through all these dreams she imagined Caspian there as well, showing their son how to set up a campfire, throwing him ten feet into the air and scaring her to death.

The thought of leaving England was unbearable, but what future awaited her there. Living as a housewife to a man she'd always compare to Caspian? Sighing, Susan wiped away the tear that had been crawling down her cheek. No matter which world she chose, someone ended up hurt in the end.

The self-sacrificing part of her felt it was her duty to return to England and live out her life as best she could.

But………isn't there a point when all the self-sacrificing is supposed to make you happy in the end? During her reign as Queen of Narnia, every time she'd gone to a meeting instead of horseback riding with Lucy, or listened to the complaints of the Narnians instead of playing chess with Edmund she'd miss her siblings yes, but she knew she'd done the right thing by her people and the kingdom was a happier place for it.

But now? Sacrificing Caspian? Movement in the corner of her eye made her look up. Caspian had returned with a heavy load of small logs and twigs for the fire. He immediately looked to her, but after having eye contact, looked away. She watched him move to the fire slowly he placed his finds around the circle of the fire so that they'd dry out and not cause smoke.

For a fleeting moment she imagined no war, no fight, no England, no one else here but them. Caspian would finish putting the wood down around the fire and then he'd smile and sit next to her. Then he'd ask what she was thinking while casually putting his arm around her waist. She would lean into him, saying nothing, only putting her arms around him. Asking for support without words. Then he'd calmly wait for her to tell him everything, which she would, no doubt.

A sob which she hadn't even felt coming came out of her. Now she could feel the hot tears flowing down her cheeks. And that was if she even had a choice. Aslan was all powerful, with a breath he could place Susan back in England whether she wanted to go or not. A small part of her argued that Aslan would never do that. But he'd look at her with those eyes and know she was making a horrible decision or a good one. So was there any use in even trying to decide? Was there even a small chance for a future with him? Why? Why couldn't they be together?!

Caspian quickly looked up and saw the raw pain in her eyes. Needing no other hints, he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

This only caused her to cry harder from her imaginings. He pulled away thinking he was the cause, but she clung to him. _It's not fair!_ Her mind cried. _"I need this, I need him! Aslan please don't take me away from him!" _She continued to cry against him until she slowly fell asleep, all cried out.

Caspian cradled her against him. He'd never seen Susan so…so vulnerable. She was always strong and brave. And now………

He didn't know what to make of it. He knew she had been thinking of their future. Seeing her in such pain over it…..he had no idea what she was going through. He couldn't imagine life in England, but from what little the Pevensies had told him it was a dark place in war. What could be giving her so much torment inside? He carefully picked her up and placed her on the grass. As he tried to let go and move away, she clung harder to his shirt.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered in her sleep.

Caspian stared at her, wondering if she'd awoke. But after a moment realizing she was only talking in her sleep. Fearing her waking or having nightmares. He lay down next to her and pulled her close feeling a little awkward. She snuggled closer. "I love you Caspian." She whispered again in her sleep.

He smiled. That much he knew was true. When she'd first arrived back in Narnia, he'd been afraid that her affection for him had died, but she'd run back into his arms and had in fact returned his feelings. Caspian knew that Susan was the woman for him. Strong and caring, she'd be the one he could tell everything. A loyal advisor and best friend. He couldn't imagine life without her. But he only had one life to give. Susan had a whole other place away from Narnia that she'd grown up in. What was life like for her there? He sighed, wishing he could figure out all the answers.

Peter walked past and after giving a warning glance to Caspian sat across the fire and lay down. Holly lied down next to him not as close as Caspian and Susan were.

Which left Trumpkin and Reepicheep to stand guard.

"Seems we've been doin a little more than our fair share of guard duty." Trumpkin complained.

"Their highnesses have been shirking their duties a bit lately but you can't blame them really." Reepicheep defended. "It seems relationships are harder than I imagined. Ha! Just another challenge to master in my opinion."

Trumpkin chucked at his friends naivety.

End of Chapter 9

Howdy folks. I've been saying that a lot lately. *shrug* anyway. Glad to be back, it's been a chaotic semester. And the next one starts on the 20th. I'm takin Intro to Technical Theatre, which I'm psyched about! I 3 Stage Crew.

So yeah, only one or two chapters to go. I've already written down a little of this great scene between Caspian and Susan. I hope you'll like it. I thought it was quite hilarious. Poor Caspian. Lol. Tune in next time. ;)


End file.
